Catch Me If I fall Clark&Lana
by atrum divum
Summary: Clark is a star quarterback for the smallville crows, Lana is a quiet outsider who has a major crush on Clark. She always seems to get sick around him, wait, whats goin on here!
1. One Upside Down World

Title: Catch me if I fall

Timeline: Junior Year

Disclaimer: Dun own Smallville, and hell, if I did, wouldn't you think Jason and Lois would be in a black hole by now?

Rating: PG13

I added a nice little twist of things in this story, I hope you'll all like. Story features both Clark and Lana's POV, at some snippets others. Clark and Lana haven't started conversing with each other yet, although they still live across the street from each other.. In some sort of way.. -smirks- I'll try and update it every day, but due to the often demands at school, it may be pushed back here and there. Enjoy!

"Lana Lang! You have to get up and do your chores! It's already 5.00! Today's the first day of school, as well!" Lana's mother, Laura yelled. 'Yes of course mother, I'll get ready for another day of whining school girls and horny guys. Gotcha, schools such a great time of year.' Lana thought to herself as she slid herself off the bed, her silky raven hair falling over her shoulder. Between the farm, school and her mysterious origins, she didn't even know where to begin.. She smiled to herself as she thought of her life long love, Clark Kent. Who had lived across the street forever.. She even remembered her first day into town meeting the quiet, handsome boy who was now the star quarterback for the school. 'Keep dreaming Lana, you can't even get within two feet of Clark Kent without making yourself look like a complete fool. What makes you think you can even get a conversation out of him, oh did I mention that he's going out with the school's biggest bitch?'

"LANA NOW!" She groaned and picked herself off the bed. She decided to do her chores in her PJs, like it mattered anyway. Super speeding downstairs, she picked up a piece of bread and ran out the door, beginning her chores.

Clouds and stars mixed together to blend into a huge beautiful portrait, the only solace of his life was astronomy. He hated school, he hated how people always tortured others for how they dressed or because they weren't "cool" enough to be around other people. 'That's all bullshit, if only I could find one decent person in the world, maybe I wouldn't have to hide behind this mask for the rest of my life' He sighed, but only to hear the screaming of his mother, awakening his sleep slumber.

"Clark! Clark! Its 6.00, and you need to catch the bus!" Martha Kent yelled from behind Clarks door, knowing how much he hated waking up.

"I have pancakes on the stove if you want some" She said in a teasing tone, knowing he'd awaken to that. She heard a loud groan. Satisfied, she walked down the steps starting to make her 'little boy' his breakfast. Clark tossed and turned in his bed, thick, dark curls flowing over his eyes which were refusing to open. Finally, he smelled the sweet scent of his mother's cooking, 'Maybe I can skip the first day of school if I'm really sweet then pass out on the floor or something.. Nah that'd be too mean.. Maybe refusing to eat.. Hmm, too hard.' Finally, he gave in to the soft humming of his mother and the scents coming from the kitchen. His ocean-green eyes lazily opened as he staggered to the bathroom.

Hours later, Lana sits in Algebra A, staring out the window at the milky clouds. The bell hasn't rung yet, but of course, the teacher's pet that she is, Lana came in just on time. She wasn't exactly sure who was in her class, after two periods of class already she was in most of her friends classes. Thank god for that.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeep" The remaining students began piling in, as she noticed Clark Kent line up behind them all, taking a seat in front of her. Suddenly, a sharp sickness swept over her. Her head started splitting and her stomach churned in disgust. 'Of course.. Always sick around him.' She looked down at his huge hands and noticed a dozen of small fragments strung onto a string, twirled around his wrist. It was a pretty nice bracelet, she had heard it was from the meteor shower.. Her parents never really liked to talk about that day.. Getting up from her seat, she walked over to Mrs. Martine, and politely began speaking..

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Martine.. I was wondering if I could change my seat up closer and on the other side of the room. I can't really see." She lied, but put on a warm smile.

"Yes, of course Ms Lang." The teacher smiled sweetly back, and pointed for a student to exchange seats with her.. Phew, she fell for it. One point for Lana Lang! She smiled inside, as she took her seat on the other side of the room, slightly feeling better.

As the teacher continued to ramble on about basic equations, Clark looked up at the ceiling, wondering why he was in this class. He was very good in math, and didn't need to go over this review. No one really did. He was still wondering why Lana had asked for her seat to be moved, he didn't know her very well, but he knew he didn't do anything wrong to her. Hopefully, he didn't at least. They had been living across the street ever since Lana was adopted. What was that, 13 years ago? He laughed to himself, and looked over at Lana. Her long, sleek brown hair waved over her shoulders as she looked out the window, fiddling with a lock. He couldn't deny that she was pretty, but he had never had a conversation with her since elementary school. Something's are just inevitable.

"Mr. Kent" Mrs. Martine had a strict stare onto his deep green eyes, "Are you going to start paying attention or are you going to continue staring.." He turned a dark shade of red and cut her off.

"Sorry, Mrs. Martine, it won't happen again." Clark looked down, completely embarrassed when he saw Lana looking over, smiling sweetly. Their eyes locked for a moment before she too looked down in embarrassment.

'Ah finally, lunch!' Lana exclaimed in her head, as she saw her best friends Whitney and Alicia sulking down the halls. She laughed at their bored yet frustrated expressions.

"That stupid new Shop teacher gave me a detention just because I asked the wrong question!" He was brimming with anger. Alicia laughed and tossed her blonde hair backwards,

"Yeah, and for leaving the saw on while walking off to go talk to some new girl." She giggled, watching Whitney turn bright red. Alicia looked over to Lana, who now was staring at someone. She figured who it was as her eyes followed him. Clark Kent straight from practice.. White t-shirt soaked in sweat as he ran to his locker, forgetting his clothes in there.

"Now there's something we don't see everyday.." Whitney and Alicia rolled their eyes and Lana snapped out of her gaze and picked her jaw up.. His perfectly toned abs and muscles were buldging from his t-shirt in the perfect way. She was rudely awakening when a push threw her backwards. She tripped on a backpack and her back slammed into the locker. She angrily looked up to see who was oh-so kind to give her that push. Chloe Sullivan. Clark Kent's bitchy assed, head cheerleader, slut face girlfriend. "Oops"

Clark sighed as he watched Chloe purposely push Lana down, what did she ever do to her.. Clark walked over, rejecting the open arms and kiss from Chloe, and bent down to Lana who still had a rather pissed off face on. He smiled softly, and picked her up from the ground.

"You alright, Lana?" He looked down at her concerned, she just nodded with a newly shade of scarlet forming on her cheeks. "Yes, thank you." Lana picked up her books and walked down the hall way, Whitney and Alicia following along.

"Ugh," Chloe stormed up to Clark. "Why'd you go and help her up, she was checking you out you know." Clark turned around with a look of disgust on his face,

"Even if she was, why do you have to be so cruel, Chloe! Jeez!" Clark spat at her, he looked down. Chloe, being the flirty not caring type, just picked up his chin and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said with an innocent look, Clark wasn't buying it. 'Yeahhh, sure you are Chloe! Why dontcha' just kill the girl the next time she smiles at me.' Clark thought, shaking his head. 'Maybe I should just let this one slide so she doesn't whine and moan at me later..' He looked at his hands,

"Fine, but I gotta go, bye." He picked up his football bag and walked back into the locker room, leaving Chloe and her little cheerleader friends alone with devious smirks on their faces.


	2. Bonding

'Yeesh, what a messed up first day.. Fighting, pushing, and whining over a guy I don't even know!' She pulled her horse out of its stable and walked over to the open fields, needing some time alone. A soft breeze, warm day, perfect for riding. She kept thinking of Clark though, how he was so sweet to her.. He probably just felt bad, but hell.. 'I didn't get sick around him! He wasn't wearing that damned bracelet, maybe he broke it at practice.. Either way, it doesn't matter, it's not like I'll be talking to him anytime soon..' With all the commotion in her head, she didn't even notice Clark leaning on the fence watching her saddle up the horse. Only until she got up and started riding towards the gate did she notice his heavenly pools of green and blue staring at her with the biggest grin she'd ever seen. 'What the.. What's he doing here?' She rode over to him, noticing he had a box of flowers resting beneath him.

"Hey," He looked up at her, "I, uh, got the flowers and pies that your mom ordered.." 'Of course, why would he be here for you Lana, I mean Com'on girl, really.' She fought with herself , trying to think of something to say. "I Uhh, er…" She put her hand up to her head and shook it.

"Sorry, its just one of those days your brain doesn't wanna work with you.. You can just give them to my mom, she's inside." Lana said, forcing a smile, regretting what she just said. Clark just followed her cute embarrassment with a laugh, "I hate that, I've been getting it ALL day.." He said flashing his pearly whites. 'Wow, I would've never thought..'

"Well.. I..I better get going," Lana stumbled over her words, about to ride off but Clark stopped her. "Wait, Lana." She turned back in pure shock, wondering why the big man Clark Kent would want anything to do with her. He looked down, "I'm sorry for the way Chloe acted, I mean she was a complete.." Clark tried to finish his sentence but the almighty forgiver Lana, looked at him and crinkled her nose in laughter.

"Com'on Clark, its not your fault now is it? Why are you apologizing for something you didn't even do" Her hazel eyes looked down and him, and he laughed too. "Yeah, I guess." Lana noticed the sunset was beginning as she looked at it in awe. It was the most beautiful one she'd seen in months, the blue and purple blended and shaded perfectly with the orange and red flames of the sun.. Lana wrestled with herself whether or not to ask him if he would like to watch it from her loft, but before she could his soft voice called out. "Wow, that's beautiful.. You must have a great view" He looked out to the sky in amazement. "Yeah..Say, would you wanna come watch it with me?" She hopped off her horse, heading for the stables. "Yeah, of course."

'Wow, she's so sweet, I wonder why I never talked to her that often.. I'm glad I conned Mom into letting me drag the goods over here, I wonder why I have this sudden urge to talk to Lana now.. I wonder how she feels about me." He smiled and followed Lana into the stables, watching her carefully place the horse inside and take off his gear. "Sorry buddy," She said softly, petting the horse's head. "Follow me, Clark." She said, her face screaming excitement. She took his hand, feeling a surge of electicity flow up him, as she led him through the barn up to her loft. Clark looked around astonished by the decorations and lights that lit up the room, he stood there his head twisting and turning.

"Whoaaa, this is awesome! Its like a another addition to your room!" He yelled in shock, she was so much more different than he imagined. Almost like him. He turned around to see her leaning against the windowsill of the loft, looking out to the sky, her eyes glittering with liveliness and entertainment. "Why thank you," She laughed, "Come over here and watch this with me, its really beautiful" He sauntered over, and watched the sun slowly set its way beneath the hill tops and the stars fade in with the dark night sky. "Wow, what an amazing view..It really is beautiful up here!" Lana grinned and threw herself onto the hammock, swaying left to right.

"Say, Lana." Clark looked at her, she looked happy. "You own the Talon right?" He perfectly well knew the answer the that question, but he wanted to find another reason to talk to her. She was very interesting and he felt like he could open up to her about anything.. Like the mask was lifted off and she could see his every last thought and intension. She looked at him upside down, "Yes." He grinned at her innocent look of confusion, "Well maybe I should stop by there and we could talk some more.." His voice faded off as his eyes began to lock with her deep dark green-hazel eyes that seemed to be delighted. "Yeah, of course. But I don't think Chloe would like it." Clark folded his arms, "Lana, we aren't married ya' know." She laughed at his serious face, he soon gave in to her sweet laugh.

"I know.. If you have time just stop by, everyone hangs around there." They smiled at each other, "Well, I better be going, my mom is going to kill me if I don't get home by dinner." Clark waved, "Oh wait, Clark. I forgot to ask you.. What happened to your bracelet?" Clark looked up in surprise, "Heh, the one with the meteor fragments on it?" Lana nodded, so it was from the meteor rocks. "I lent it to Chloe, I just hope she doesn't loose it.." He looked down, knowing her. "Is it special?" Lana leaned in listening in more intensively. "Yes, its from the meteor.. That killed my father." Clark felt a wave of sadness flow over him. "I'm so sorry." Lana looked down into tears.. "It's okay, Lana. It's not your fault." He laughed, "Anyhow, I'll see ya later.." Walking down the steps, he felt his heart jump up when she said goodbye back. 'Lana Lang, what are you doing to me?' He laughed at himself wondering what exactly that he was feeling.

'Oh, god.. I killed his father..' She felt like she could die. The man that she had loved for the past 13 years, she had smooshed with one of those damned rocks that she came to earth with! 'Ohhh great, hey Clark! Guess what? My spaceship decided to come here with big assed rocks and squash yer dad! Wow, isn't that terrific!' She sighed. At least, with Chloe and the bracelet, she could have more of a chance to talk to Clark. Someone she felt an odd feeling that she could relate to him more than anyone, and she's only 'truly' known him for a day or so now.. He's so much sweeter than I last remember, making me weak at the knees, my spine tingle with delight.. 'Clark Kent.. Hmm, are you man or superman?' Lana found herself skipping down the stairs of her loft with a huge grin on her face. But of course, that wide grin wouldn't be unnoticed by her mother.

"Hmm, Clark Kent walking in with pies and flowers, Lana Lang returning the next hour with a silly face that looks like she's loved him for the past 13..Oops, that already happened.." Laura looked up at Lana with an arched eyebrow and a grin. "Mom! Clark actually talked to me, and he doesn't hate me or thinks I'm a complete idiot!" Lana danced around the kitchen, kissing her father on the cheek as she ran up to her room. "And what was that all about?" Lewis asked with a slight smile on his face. Laura just smiled and placed plates on the table. "Her prince in shining white armor has finally come to the rescue" She explained, slightly laughing at her choice of words. "I wouldn't be surprised if she'd be the one doing the rescuing" He said with a slight smirk, referring to her abilities. "That's the part, Lew.. There's always been something different about that boy too." Mr. Lang put his paper down and looked his wife in the eye, not exactly knowing what she meant.

Lana sat at her bed, day dreaming of Clark like she had on her regular schedule. She walked over to her window where her telescope lay. She peered inside, looking around at the sky before slowly drifting the lens down at Clark's house. 'Ah, Damn, he isn't out..' She made a pouty face and looked back into the scope. She saw Chloe on the steps, she seemed pissed off. 'Woo! Maybe he broke up with her.' With that slight encouragement, she stood straight up and did a victory dance, not noticing her visitor at the door. "Now that's cute." Lana's heart stopped when she heard that familiar deep voice, she spun her head around to find Clark in her bedroom. "Cla..Clark! Ah-Hi! Whadd'ya doin here?" Lana stuttered completely, making a fool of her self, only to be greeted by a chuckle and the flashing of his million dollar smile. "I wanted to stop by.." His teal eyes were dancing mischievously as his dark curls seemed to be styled much differently, very messy but also very, very hot.. Lana felt a hard lump clasp its self to her throat as Clark walked closer to her with a wide grin. "Oh, really.. That was nice. Is that Chloe on your steps?" Lana turned around, eager to loose his firm gaze and grin. "I guess she's still sulking" Lana couldn't help but get an extra boost of joy and curiosity. "Oh, really? How come?" Lana turned to him completely, being pulled into his charm, his scent, his body.. "I dumped her." Lana's heart skipped a beat out of pure joy, but that wouldn't compare to what he began to say.. "Because the truth is Lana, I love you." Clark pulled her into his arms and slowly leaned down to kiss her, she gladly accepted it. Soon their kiss was full of passion and excitement, she couldn't believe this was happening. Their kiss broke as she put her head on his muscular chest, "One more thing Lana" He looked down at her and she tilted her head up to meet his gaze once more. "It's time to get up"

Lana could've screamed as she heard those last two words, and the shaking of her mother. She just let out a long groan and screamed into her pillow. "Awww Mom! You ruined it!" She whined as her mother walked away with a smirk, knowing exactly what she meant. After about a half hour of getting dressed and ready, Lana prepared herself for the disappointment that may come. 'God, he probably forgot all about yesterday.. That probably was a dream too, right.. Yeah, don't keep your hopes up Lang.' She thought to herself as she walked down her drive way, waiting for the bus that drove her to the hell that would become. 'Mmm, such a sweet dream..' She stopped at edge of her mile long driveway, leaning on the big mail box, dazing off into dreamland until a voice snapped her back into reality. "Hey, Lana!" She twisted her head over to Clark's house, watching him waving. 'Yayy! He didn't forget about me, ok Lana don't dance just yet.' She smiled sweetly and waved back "Hiya Clark" He gave her a Kent smile and walked over to her. 'Oh god, he's coming over, is my hair alright? Damn where's the bus! Run me over before I act stupid and like fall, eesssh!'

He arched his eyebrow, "You're taking the bus, eh?" Nodding, Lana turns a little red.

"We kinda totaled the truck so I can't drive.." She looked up at Clark, who was laughing, his chocolate colored hair bouncing with each laugh.

"I can just imagine." A brief silence went through them before Clark piped back in. "Say, would you like me to drive ya' to school? I always hated that bus.." He asked, putting his hands behind his back. Struggling, Lana tries to figure if she'll be tortured by it or not..

"Wouldn't Chloe like come and murder me, I don't think she'd like it." Lana looked down, dreading what she just said.

"And I care? I didn't like what she did to you in the hall.. Oh and don't worry, I'll protect ya." He said in a soft tone. He took her hand and ran across the street, pulling her into the truck. He put the keys in the ignition, backed up and headed for their destination. Smallville High.


	3. Revealations

'Lana and I are getting pretty close.. Its been a month and I practically spend every waking minute with her. Chloe gets angry a lot for it, though. What do I care, the girls just out for anyone she can get dibs on. I kinda feel guilty though, I keep having these damn good dreams about Lana…" Roaming through the halls, he saw the Torch door open. Half expecting to find Lana hiding in here for a little, he saw Alicia typing up the school's newspaper on her computer. When is that girl not on it! She looked up, seeing Clark peeking through the crack.

"You can come in you know, Clark. But, Lana's not here, at the moment. She'll be back whining about her Advanced Lit teacher giving her a B+ on the project" Alicia laughed.

"Ah," Clark looked down at his hands, "I'll wait for her then." Clark sat on the couch, looking at the floor.

"So Clark," Alicia started the conversation up once more with a cocky grin on her face "Do you love her?" Clarks eyes shot up at Alicia, his heart began racing and shoved red onto his cheeks. He was very sensitive with himself on that subject let alone anyone else. Alicia notices his awkwardness and turns around to face him.

"Well, Clark. If you do, I wont tell." Alicia laughed at watching him try and make sense of what she was feeding him.

"Wait, Does Lana.." The door slammed open as an angry Lana stomped in.

"That bitch gave me a B! I SPENT 4 HOURS ON THAT DAMNED PROJECT!" Lana screamed and threw the report on the floor, stomping on it. Alicia was giggling beyond belief, and pointed behind her. Lana looked up finding a very amused Clark Kent. 'She's so cute when she's angry..'

"Uhh, Hi Clark.. I , Uhh.. Err.." Before she can finish the rest of her mumbles, Alicia points behind Lana where a very, very angry Chloe lie. Clark shot up in surprise, watching Chloe pull out a lead canister. Lana backed up, wondering what Chloe was up to.

"So this is where you've been for the past month! Instead of hanging around with me, you sit in here and hang around with this skank!" Chloe points a angry, shaking finger at Lana, who looks at her like she's insane. 'She just called Lana a skank! That skank! Ack! I don't care about Chloe, I don't love about her! So why am I with her! I just care about Lana!" It hit him, he said it. Finally, he was honest on what he wanted.. For once, Clark knew what he wanted. But did the wanted want the wanting?

"Chloe, man, calm down. Me and Lana are just friends.. You don't see me flippin' out when you're all over Pete!" Clark crossed his arms and walked over to Lana, standing in front of her.

"Fine, whatever Clark Kent. We're over!" Chloe opens the lead box and takes out his missing bracelet. "Want this? Well say good bye!" Chloe rips the bracelet in two, sending meteor rocks across the room. Half of the rocks go towards Alicia, who uses a book to block the incoming greenies. A few fall beside Lana, strong little buggers even for such little things. Lana falls to the ground, feeling the rocks getting to her. Chloe begins jumping on the green rocks below her, crushing them into pebbles. Clark notices Lana slumped in the corner, looking like she's about to throw up or something.

"Oh, god. Lana whats wrong!" Clark looks down, very concerned, picking her up into his arms.

"Clark, get me outside, now." Lana's head tosses and turns. 'Oh god, not Lana. Please!' Running out the door, he pushes the pom pom queen to the floor sending her into a door, and ran outside.

'I already started feeling better once we got out of the room, but being in his arms I just don't wanna let go.. He's so comforting, so strong.. I wish he was mine.. He's so comforting, so strong.. I wish he was mine..' Lana muttered in her head, which was finally clearing the pain from the meteor rocks. She looked up at him, seeing the concern in his eyes, 'He's so sweet..' She sighed and pushed her head further into his chest absorbing his radiance as long as possible. He came to a stop in front of his truck, Lana felt him let go of her knees and the weight of her body resurface. 'Damn, I wanted be held..' She laughed at her usual whining voice in her head as she looked back into his eyes.

"Thanks, Clark" She said softly, looking down at the hard gravel. Clark tipped up her chin with his soft hands, and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Lana, are you ok? What happened?" Clark said in a husky voice, full of fright and concern over her. Lana just forced a smile and lied.

"I just got hit with one, hurts more than I thought." Lana said poking her stomach, fakely laughing. Clark didn't buy it, he folded his arms and stepped back.

"Oh, really?" He arched an eyebrow, seeing Lana's face flush to a red. She just nodded, and started to walk away. She hated lying to Clark. Before she could go any further a big pair of muscular arms wrapped around her and swung her back into his chest. Relief, pouring out of her, relief of being able to be in his arms. Lana sighed and escaped his arms, looking up confused.

"What was that for?" She asked with a look of pure confusion yet a smile of relief and thankfulness.

"For being you, oh and for making me realize that Chloe was really a jealous.. Skank." He said with a big grin, 'Oh my god, Clark what are you talking about me making you realize things? What's going on with us? Does he like me? Bah its all in your head Lang!' Lana continued to argue with herself, then laughed.

"I gotta go, talk to you later." She turned around, almost skipping.

Clark grinned, wondering if his hug caused the wide grin and instant blushing.. He turned around and headed for the torch, wondering if the fallen PomPom Skank was still around. Clark shoved open the door to the school and walked around the bend towards the torch. Just as he was about to open the door, he leaned back into the hallway, watching Alicia bend over pick up the meteor fragments.

"Hey Alicia, did you see where Chloe went?" Clark yelled, Alicia spun around and shook her head.

"Nope, I was going to tie her up and turn her into a pinata but she ran away with a huff look." Alicia laughed, puffing up her chest and sticking her nose in the air impersonating Chloe.

Clark laughed, "Alright, thanks. Oh, I never got to ask you.. Does Lana like anyone?" Clark scared to ask, looked down a little afraid she liked someone but him. Alicia spread a grin.

"Well Clarky, you should watch out for the guy she likes.. He's real hot, lemme tell you.. Tall strong, considerate and loving .. That's her type too!" Clark looked down in pure sadness, maybe she didn't like him.. 'Should've figured.' He thought and punched himself for believing she had a speck of feelings for him. This didn't go unnoticed by Alicia, realizing her handywork did some damage.

"Clark, she's loved the kid for 13 years.. Maybe one day you'll notice who he is and pick up on it." Alicia said with a slight smirk as she walked down the hallway, mumbling to herself about the mess Chloe had made. Clark still was in awe about what Alicia said about Lana's mystery crush.. '13 years, huh.. I've known Lana that long, I guess she knew the kid longer, maybe.' Clark thought, flinging his fingers through his hair. 'Don't give up Kent, whatever this guy is, you can top it!' He put on a confident grin and walked out.

'Clark Kent! Hugging me! Like that! Ack, pull yourself together Lana it was just a hug.. But daaamn! It was a good one.' Lana looked down at her watch, reading the digital letters telling her it was 2.30PM 'Oh shit! I'm late for my shift!' Lana glanced around to see that no one was around and she speeded off to the talon.

The Talon: 2.32PM

Operation: Take Clark

As Lana walked into the Talon, waitresses waved to her and told her that Alicia was in the back waiting for her. As she put on her name tag and apron, Lana walked into the back to be smacked in the face with yells of delight.

"LANA! BUDDY OL PAL PAL!" Alicia exclaimed with a huge grin, exploding with excitement. Alright, how much sugar did she put in her coffee?

"Yeaaa, Hiya Alicia? What's with all the excitement, jumping and grinning?" Lana asked with an arched eyebrow stepping back a little. Alicia didn't take note of that, instead she just put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Clark was back in the Torch after you left.. He seemed quite the concerned ol' best friend." Alicia said hiding her devious smile.

"Yeah, he thought I was sick." Lana said blushing.

"Not concerned about that." Alicia added unmasking her diabolical grin. "He was concerned about a oh so certain someone that you liked." Alicia stressed that part out and boomed it through the backroom.

"Oh gosh! You didn't tell him, did you!" Lana wanted to kick Alicia. Alicia just chuckled.

"No, no. I just told him that you were in love with a tall, dark, handsome and strong buddy that you've loved for 13 years.. He thinks its another guy. I saw a look of determination on his face when he walked out." Alicia clapped, "Mayb-" Lana rudely cut her off.

"Listen, Alicia. I doubt very much that Clark likes me, okay? Let's just drop the subject!" Lana said her face beyond red.

"Fine, fine." Alicia smirked once again, "Just don't play hard to get for too long" And then she was gone.

'I only wish he loved me as much as I loved him..' Lana thought as she walked into the Talon, attempting to do her work.. That is until a handsome someone blocked her from doing so.

'I wonder who this guy is.. Maybe I can crush him with..' Clarks thoughts were interrupted when Lana flew into his chest. She flailed her arms and started to fall, but he jumped over to help her. She sighed in relief and stood herself up.

"Clark, you scared me!" She said out of breath, playfully punching him. He just made a whiney face and started to pout..

"Owww, Lanaaaa! That hurrtt!" Lana laughed at his baby face and realized that she was at work. He followed her, wondering what's wrong. 'Oh, maybe that evil Alicia told her that I asked..' He mentally slapped himself, walked over to her and tried to talk to the brick wall.

"Lana, ehum, would you wanna go out tonight or something? There's this festival and my mom is selling her pies there.. So I was wondering if.." Lana smiled sweetly, 'Maybe she doesn't hate me! Okay Clark, don't get on the tables and start dancing yet.'

"I'd love to, Clark." She leaned onto the counter, watching Clark grin. 'Ohhh yeah, Clark, man! You're gonna pulverize this 13 year old crush that she's got.. Ohh yeah!'

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6 then?" Lana nodded, leaving Clark skipping out the Talon door.

Alicia's head popped out of the door with another one of her devious grins,

"CLARK AND LANA SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S.." Lana just walked over and shoved the door closed, hearing the 'thud' and 'ow' that followed. 'Wow, she's so obnoxious now when it comes to this subject.. Could Clark really like me? I wonder how big he is.. Good kisser.. Great ass.. Hell yea.. OK LANA STOP THE DIRTY THOUGHTS!' She shook her head and picked up her tray filling orders for the customers.

After about 20 minutes, she was bored stiff, Alicia was still in a corner table mouthing the lyrics to "Clark and Lana kissing in a tree" with one of her trademark smirks. 'Can I please hit you? K thanks bye! What's so great about my wanted relationship anyway. Whitney came walking into the Talon, looking angry from the numerous detentions he had acquired.

"Three and counting!" He yelled from the door, and walked over to Alicia. "Hey Lana." He waved and sat down, looking at Alicia's little smirk. "Oh, god. What now?" Alicia just tilted her head like she didn't comprehend and ignored the question.

"Nothing, just a good day that's all" She replied, eying Lana. Whitney looks over, seeing the over joyed Lana running around pouring coffee. "She got together with Clark?" Alicia shook her head, "No, he broke up with Chloe though." Whitney smiled, hoping that his best friend could get a relationship.

"Not only that but, I told him she liked someone. I think he's got a new found goal.. Don't tell anyone I said that though." Whitney nodded, only half understanding.

"He likes her?" She looked over making sure that Lana wasn't looking.

"Sure as hell seems like it. Keep it under your hat, man. Let them play cat and mouse with each other. Clark already invited her out to that festival. Maybe they'll lay a few clues down there.. I doubt it though, they're both shy and play hard to get." She whispered.

"Gotcha" He felt himself getting happier too. His best friend might get something for once.

The next four hours seemed to fly by, except on some parts were she took a break and listened to Alicia blab on about things. She fell asleep on the table with Whitney and Alicia during the last 30 minutes waiting for Clark. Wonderful dreams swept her off her feet, she still heard slight giggles from Alicia. 'mm, where is Clark, I want my clarky..' she thought during her dream. She was in the Talon. She felt a warm hand clasp her shoulder, and another stroke her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to find Clark squatting down on the floor, smiling very sweetly.

"Hey sleepyhead, ready to go?" Lana grinned ear to ear. 'Damn straight!' She laughed the ending of her dirty thoughts.

"Yeah, lets go." She got open, and shot a glare at Alicia making sure she didn't do anything stupid. As they headed for the door, Lana felt Alicia was about to explode. The next second she did.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Clark hopped down the street to his truck with Lana following him. She still was a shade of red from when Alicia opened her mouth as they left. Clark had a cocky grin on his face, knowing he too was red at the time. He had just finished dropping his mom and the pies off and now was his turn to dazzle Lana Lang. 'Com'on Clark, can't let that guy steal the girl of your dreams.. She isn't his, she's mineeee' He whined in his head after opening the door for Lana.

"Thanks, Clark" She said with a smile, and waited for him to come into the truck. The truck door slammed and started up, Clark looked over to her who was looking out the window with a smile. He wondered if he was making her happy as much as she was making him.. The drive was about twenty minutes, but hell it was entertaining. With Lana's random screeches of fear when she saw a bug in the car or when her nose crinkled in delight whenever he said something. Clark was definitely enjoying his time with her. As they pulled into the parking lot, the sun had just started dancing with the clouds and mixing the faded stars in to make one beautiful blend. He loved the sunsets he had with her, they were always so beautiful, almost as much as her. 'So what to make Lana Lang squeal with delight?.. Hm.. Maybe the little games around here.. Wasn't there a carousel here this year?' Clark questioned himself as they walked into the area, people swarming around, laughing, moaning, running, kissing.. Everything you could imagine. Clark and Lana approached his mother's stand, who came out running.

"Lana! Hunny how are you?" Mrs. Kent ran over and gave her a hug which Lana had affectionately returned.

"Good, Mrs. Kent, how about you? Pies selling?" Lana said with a slight jip. Martha nodded.

"Good as well, thank you. Pies are selling great, I've been through several crates already" She said with a warm smile. Clark chuckled

"Oh, Lana, would you want to stay for dinner tonight? I might need a few extra hands for one and two I'd love to have you over. As would Clark." Martha added with a slight wink. Clark immediately blushed.

"Of course, Mrs. Kent. It would be an honor." Lana laughed at the last part and waved goodbye before she set off with Clark again.

"My mom really likes you. You're like the daughter she never had." He smirked, and Lana looked up with a soft smile.

"I love your mom, she's so sweet." Clark smiled back and they continued onto the rides and games that would follow.

One hour later of complete laughter and happiness, we found ourselves in front of a game. It consisted of hoops and bottles, you had to get hoops onto the bottles to get a prize. What an impossibility. 'Grr, I can't get that bear for Lana if I keep this bull up.. Maybe I should use m-'

"One more shot son." The man said with a slight snicker, knowing Clark wouldn't get it. Or would he? He'd had it, the game obviously was a hoax, but he'd play along, he was getting that bear one way or another.

"Right. By the way I want that big fluffy pink one over there" Clark said with a grin, pointing to the 4foot monstrous teddy bear hanging from the ceiling

"Yeah yeah, take your shot kid." The man said with a cocky tone. Clark just shrugged, and got ready to fling the ring. "Watch this," He whispered to Lana. The man looked over to the bottles, Clark threw the ring, then super speeded over to the bottle were he caught the ring and placed it on in a matter of a second. "CLINGGG" The ring placed itself on top of the top bottle, leaving the owner speechless. Lana gasped, looking at Clark oddly, he just grinned back at her and pointed to the teddy bear. The man sulked over and gave the bear to Clark, who then gave it to Lana. She forced a smile and tried to hide her shock. She looked down at her hand, he had looked down too as an ear to ear grin swept across his face. He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the carousel.


	4. The Pain of it All

Lana felt a surge of electricity flow through her body, she never felt so secure in her life. She peered up at Clark who still had a cocky grin on his face. 'Lana you must've been dreaming.. Clark can't be that fast.. Is he.. Is he like me too?' Her mind was being captivated by thoughts and wonders of Clark Kent. Then again, was there all that much she knew about him. Other than he was an awesome friend, hot, had a great ass, star foot ball captain, killed his dad, and some other numerous things, there wasn't too much she knew about that other side of him. The side called his head. 'He can't be a Kryptionian, he wasn't allergic to the kryptonite.. But.. Then what is he?" She decided to clear her head and concentrate more on tonight then on what she had seen Clark demonstrate. She put on a grin and gripped his hand even more, putting her head on his strong shoulder.

"Hey look up ahead, I guess they're holding a meeting." Clark pointed up towards a podium where a early 20ed year old man stood. He was completely bald and had an expensive shirt on. "Wonder who that is.." Clark said to Lana. She smiled,

"Lex Luthor, we're good friends. He's a nice guy, unlike his father" Lana looked up at him speaking softly, he nodded and walked towards to crowd.

"WELCOME SMALLVILLE!"

Clark and Lana made their way through the crowd getting in front of the stage and the speaker. Clark felt his heart jump 'He's too old for Lana, damn it cant be him..' Clark looked from the corner of his eye and saw a smile filling her face. 'Oh god, it is isn't it.. How am I gonna rip her away from him. Rich, powerful, handsome. Three things I'm NOT.' Clark looked down in pain, trying not to let the tears flow. How was he going to get Lana with someone like that in competition.. Tears began swelling in his eyes, he remembered the first time he met Lana. Secretly, she was his first crush too.. They were in town together, she was walking in his mother's pie shop with her mother. It was her first time into town since the Lang's adopted her. She was so beautiful, she still is.. A soft voice awoken his flash backs,

"Hey, Clark, what's wrong buddy?" Lana tried to look into his eyes, pushing away the long strands of hair from his eyes. Clark quickly looked up trying to conceal his heart break.

"Oh, nothing.." He replied quickly. But as he knew, Lana didn't believe him. She knew him better than anyone. Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot acting like an impatient mother.

"Clark Jerome Kent, don't lie to me." Clark looked up half laughing half sobbing. He wanted her so bad. 'Should I tell her, or should I not.. Dark, tall handsome.. Exact description of Lex, except for the dark part, maybe she was referring to personality-wise ? ..Damn, oh well lets just spill..'

Clark looked down once more, trying to hide his glossy eyes, when he spoke his voice quivered. "So, Lex is the one you like, huh? I see why you like him.." Clark ducked his head lower, before he could say anymore, Lana burst out laughing. Clark immediately looked up, seeing Lana's face stained with tears of laughter.

"Oh my god, Clark, now that's a FIRST" She held her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"What? Is it that far fetched? I mean, he's handsome..and.." Lana stopped laughing, she knew he was referring to Alicia's big mouthed explanation, she inched closer to him and put her finger over his lips. He felt them tingle at the touch of her, he shivered.

"Clark, there's only one man I love, and its most definitely not Lex. No matter how hard I try and tell this friend I'm afraid he'll just run away from me or not feel the same way. Every day in the loft I wish on a star to finally be with this person.. He's kind, gentle, loving, strong.. Everything imaginable.. He stands by me in the worst positions and soothes my heart, his hold makes me feel so secure.." Clark felt a lump form in his throat as he watched Lana's eyes fill up with tears. He felt so bad he brought it up so he grabbed her and shoved her into his chest, hugging her with every last ounce of affection he had. 'I wonder.. Who she's talking about then..'

"And now, Smallville, I present you with a gift, look to the sky as they are filled with your joy and happiness." Lex yelled as fire works spread to the sky. "Each burst is different, unique, beautiful in its own ways. Just like love. It passes you day by day, and you see yourself not noticing it.. Then BAM, it hits you. It gives you inspiration, just like a friend of mine did." Lex looked down, seeing Lana clinging onto Clark. She smiled at him, realizing who he had been referring to. "Good night, everyone, and have a good time!" Lex stepped down from the podium and walked over to Clark and Lana. Lana released her monstrous hug from Clark, and looked over to Lex. He held out his hand to Clark and smiled.

"Hey Lana," Lana nodded and said hello back, Lex then turned to Clark "Lex Luthor, nice to meet you. Any friend of Lana's might as well be mine." He said with a sincere smile.

"Clark Kent, back to you" He said softly. Lex eyed Lana who had the expression "This-Is-The-Guy-I-was-Telling-You-About" on. Lex smiled at her, who clung to Clark's arm.

"Well, enjoy the night. See you around Lana" Lex said, nodding to Clark and walked off.

'Oh my god, I can't believe I just told Clark what I thought of him.. But he's taking it like he doesn't even realize who I'm talking about.. Is he that blind? Funny, I don't know why he's acting like he's..in..love..with me. And then jealous of the guy? No way, not Clark! Seriously, Lana, what are you taking lately to make you think this way! Clark Kent, that's what I'm taking babyyy! Ok, never again." She laughed to herself and looked up at Clark, who looked down and smiled at her the sweetest smile imaginable. 'Ok, I have to do this, he needs to have some courage.' Lana took a deep breath, and stood up on her tippie toes, reaching his face. She smiled then placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned the redest red imaginable and grinned the Kent Grin in its most astonishing form.

"Wa..What was that for?" Clark said, stuttering, still bright red.

"For being Clark" She smiled, took her hand in his, and pulled him off towards bails of hay to watch the fireworks.

The next day at school Clark strode in unusualably happy. Everyone was giving him death looks or laughing fits, He didn't know why. Walking into the Torch, he found Alicia in her normal spot already typing away. He attempted to sneak behind her but she left that to be scratched off his list of things to do.

"Now Clark, you wouldn't be trying to sneak up on me? What do you want? More juicy gossip?" Alicia chuckled, referring to the Lana Crush area. He looked down, half laughing, half wishing. He just shook his head and laughed. Alicia took that as a que to continue. "So, whats with the big dorkey grin? I mean shouldn't you be sulking in the corner after what everyone is talking about?" Clark looked up and knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sulking in a corner? Why?" He asked concerned. 'Oh god, did Lana get a new boyfriend? Already? BASTARD! Lemme grab that rope over there and..' Clark gritted his teeth, and looked up to Alicia's blue eyes which were screaming to laugh at his obliviousness. He took his water bottle and drank some.

"Oh, I dont know.. Just the fact that Chloe is making sex rumors about you? Oh and the fact that your penis is short..and" Alicia grins, looks down and continues "You screwed Lana on the tractor" Clark coughed and spit water all over the place.

"WHAT!" He screamed, running out the door to find Chloe.

"YOU'RE OH SO WELCOME CLARKIE!" Alicia chuckled at her micheivious ways and went back to typing.

Lana looked around, people were laughing and whispering around her whenever she walked past. 'What the hell is going on now?' She opened her locker '..2,45,84..OH!' Piles of condoms and corn flipped out of her locker, making a huge pile of mess below her feet. Her eyes glowed with anger and her cheeks burned with embarassment. People started laughing and clapping, Lana just grabbed her books and headed towards her class. 'What the fuck? CONDOMS AND CORN stuck in my FREAKIN' locker! Is this some kinda joke!' Lana screamed to herself, nearly knocking over the freshmen flowing the other way. She looked down for a moment, then fell into something plastic feeling. She looked up from her position on the floor and saw the jealous blonde looking down at her.

"Like the presents?" Chloe tilted her head with a sly grin. Lana fumed.

"They were wonderful, thanks." Lana said sarcastically, getting up from the ground.

"Stay away from Clark you little skank." Chloe pushed Lana back a little. "You know everything was going along just fuckin fine until you showed up." She shoved Lana again, it was taking every last ounce of strength not to spin kick that bitch right there and then. "Then you go and steal my boyfriend. You know what, your life in Smallville wont be worth living after this. The whole school hates you. Screwing Clark Kent on a tractor, and on the merry go round last night! Wow.. Everyone thinks you're the biggest skank alive! And for all I care, you can fuck that farm boy all you want. Farm boys and girls go along nicely, ya' freakin hicks." That was it, Lana had enough.

"Noone talks about Clark that way" Flipping her heel into Chloe's face, blood spurred from her mouth and sent her backwards into a mess of lockers. Chloe gets up and wipes the blood from her face.

"So be it, bitch" Chloe rushed towards Lana, arms flailing in the air like a wild animal. 'This girl has some serious problems.' Lana flipped backwards and caught Chloe by her coat.

"Now listen you little Skank, I'll have this whole school on your ass just like that if you do any more damage to me!" Chloe screamed, shielding her face from predicted oncoming blows. Lana just laughed

"So, Ms. Pom Pom, are you done yet? Cause I dont care about this school or what people think of me. And I'm not letting go of Clark that easily." Lana said with a confident smirk. Chloe just burst out in laughter.

"Too late, he came running back to me. Said that I was the only good person in his life that didn't solve problems. And, we were gonna have long, hot, messy love tonight. You can come and join us, if you want." Chloe replied laughing hysterically. Lana's heart sank to her stomach as she heard those words. Dropping Chloe, she rushed out of the school, crying hysterically on her way home.

Besides from the stares and whispers all day, Clark found it to be quite uneventful. He had given Chloe one more chance, seeing that absolutely had no chance in being with Lana, no matter how hard he tried. Chloe and others would succeed in that, and then that crush that she has. If he can't have her heart, then who can? Lana. Clark hadn't seen her all day come to think of it. Normally they eat together at lunch and 5 periods that they shared together. Odd. He shook it off, 'Maybe she isn't feeling well, I'll stop by the farm later today.' As he approached his locker, Chloe sauntered over, wiggling her ass all the way. Clark almost threw up. 'Remind me why I'm giving her another chance, Kent?' He shook his head and smiled.

"Hi, Chloe." He looked down at her lips, which was noticeably swollen and had a large cut across it. "What happened to your lip?"

"Uh, I fell at practice. Stupid rocks." Chloe lied, leaning up to Clark for a kiss. He really didn't want to kiss her but it would keep her from having a baby hissy fit and stomp her feet on the ground whining and begging for a kiss. He leaned in a softly kissed her on the lips, she tried forcing her tongue down his throat but he stepped away in time.

"Sorry, gonna be late for chores, mom's gonna kill me, bye!" Clark concluded sprinting out of the building leaving Chloe with a bitchy look on her face.

Clark jumped into his big red truck and started up the engine, backed out then left the building. He quickly wiped his lips and headed from the Lang Farm. After 10 minutes, Clark arrived at the farm. He saw Mr. Lang hauling bails of hay into the barn, he flashed a smile and waved which was quickly returned. Walking up to the front door, he knocked and saw Mrs. Lang cooking dinner.

"Clark! Hunny, please come in!" Clark opened the screen door and smiled at the warmth of Mrs. Lang.

"Hello, Mrs. Lang. Is Lana home?" Clark asked, with a hint of concern in her voice. Mrs. Lang looked down, sadness in her eyes but remained smiling.

"She came home this morning not feeling to sharp. I don't know if she's better or not, been locked up in her room all day." Clark felt a lump form in his throat.

"Can I talk to her?" Clark asked, trying to win his way with Mrs. Lang.

"I don't know, hunny. How about you come by later, I'll check with her first, ok?" Mrs. Lang smiled once more,

"Yes, of course. Bye, and have a nice day Mrs. Lang. Tell Lana I said I hope she feels better soon" Clark said, walking out the door and entering his truck.

"..sigh Clark, what did Lana see you doing that could make her this upset.." Mrs. Lang looked down once more before returning to preparing dinner.

Lana hugged her knees into her chest, silently sobbing as she had been doing for the past few hours. 'Lana why do you even care! It's not like you ever were with him or claimed him yours! So why are you sitting here crying like a baby! Com'on get up, you can't blame the guy for going back. The girl may be a complete uber slutassed bitch but shes still pretty.. Whats there to see in you?'

Lana continued rocking back and forth, only wishing she could have Clark Kent come and rescue her from this tremendous pain once again.

The next few hours were filled with deep thought and confusion for Clark. He kept asking himself what he ever saw in Chloe. Not to meantion now, all he wanted was Lana but he knew that he'd never be able to have her. Unless that mysterious crush is outta the way. Clark tilted his head up, tapping a pencil against his forehead. 'Going out with Chloe.. for no reason except to have her off me and Lana's tail.. a perfect opportunity to..' A lightbulb in Clarks head ticked an a manical grin spread across his face. 'She had no idea..' He chuckled and skipped out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, you still have that chicken soup?" Clark shouted to his mom who was across the house.

"Refrigerator, bottom left." She replied, returning to her soft humming while ironing the laundry.

"I'm gonna run over to Lana's and see how she's doin', nothing a bit of this stuff can't handle. Bye." Clark chuckled and headed out the door.

"Clark! Be back before curfiew! Oh, Before you come back you better get your butt to the supermarket and get me those ingredients for dinner!"

"Yes, mom." He said with an innocent tone and skipped out the door.

Lana finally decided to get out of her room and down for dinner, making sure her tears were dried and make her eyes a little less puffy from all the crying. She mumbled her hellos to her parents and sat down, twiddling her thumbs. Dinner wouldn't be ready for another 15 minutes. 'Oh joy, so now I can sit here and have nightmares about Clark and his tounge down Chloe's throat. What a wonderful site, PFF!' Lana felt her heart sink even lower once she thought of how Clark was so oblvious of her life long love of him. She could've had the chance then, possibly. Or maybe he was just curious, couldn't kill a guy for wondering, right? '..If only he knew how much he meant to me, now I don't even stand a chance next to the Almighty PomPom Queen.. God!'

"Lana, hunny, whats wrong? You've been moping around all day." Lana's mother asked, concern written all over her face.

"Nothing, the colds just getting to me." She sniffed, her voice cracked a little as she tried to hold in the tears.

"Lana, you know you can tell me anything." Laura replied, her eyebrows nearly slanted into her forehead. They both knew Lana crying would lead to both of them crying like babies.

"Really, its nothing." Lana lied again, dropping her head to her hands.

"Clark came by before" Two could play this game. Lana's head jumped up in surprise. Laura looked from the corner of her eye, smirking ever so slightly. "He was worried about you, I don't see how he could make you this upset. Seemed to think you were sick.."

"I AM SICK! This isnt about Clark!" Lana whined, crossing her arms refusing to give into her mother's sly talk.

"Yes, of course you're sick, dear.. Heart-broken sick or Heart-ache kinda sick?" Lanas mother snickered. Lana stood up and stomped her foot like a little kid, allowing a lone tear slip from her eye.

"Mom, stop.. Please.." Lana fell to the ground, hysterical. She began hugging her knees again. Laura rushed over cradling her child.

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry.. I didn't realize how deep this problem is.." She began swaying back and forth. Little did they know Clark was standing outside the screen door, hearing every last word they had spoken.


	5. Feeling This

'I did this to Lana? How! Oh god, Chloe..' As he heard Lana calm down, he slipped infront of the door and knocked gently. Laura got off her knees and ran to the door, finding a concerned Clark at the door.

"Sorry to bother you again, Mrs. Lang.. I just..I came to see how Lana was doing, I'm just kinda scared. I've never seen her sick or hurt before. So I brought over some chicken soup." Clark's eyes were etched with horrible pain as he emphaised the 'hurt'. Laura continued to block the door, not allowing Clark to see Lana on the floor silently crying her heart out.

"I see. It's alright hunny but I believe Lana is sle-" Just as Laura was about to finish her sentence, Lana pushed her way through the door and jumped into Clark's arms, crying into his chiseled chest. She wrapped her arms perfectly around his back and refused to let go. He stroked her soft raven hair and kissed her forehead.

"Hey its ok, whats wrong.. Don't cry, if you cry I'll cry.. Com'on..Shh" Clark placed down the chicken noodle soup and engulfed Lana in a deeper embrace, stroking her hair and whispering to her every so often. Mrs. Lang had left them as Lana ran out the door, but she peered out the window watching Lana calm down against his chest.

"How could a boy like him could hurt her so much.. I dont understand this, Lewis." Laura turned to her husband who was reading the paper on the sofa.

"Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe Lana heard or saw something that broke her heart. They were getting close I've heard.." Lewis said, looking over the top of his paper.

"They're both so stubborn and thickheaded to look whats in front of them. Anyone could see the love that seeps through both of their eyes.." Mrs. Lang said, putting her hand over her eyes.

"I know, hunny. I know. One day, on their own, they'll realize." Mr. Lang said, smiling.

After about 25 minutes, Clark had stopped her crying and she just sat their in his arms, being cradled like a little child. She smiled slightly against his chest, smelling the essence of him.. ' I dont understand how he does it, its like he sees straight through me and finds my weakpoint.. And just .. Captures my heart with a single blow.' Lana tried to understand what she was feeling. Pain, misery.. love? Her mother had made a point in the kitchen earlier. Her heart was aching, but how could it ache anymore after it was blown to a million pieces? She didn't have a crush on Clark, no, it was so much more than that. It was love, nothing could ever change it either. It was lifelonging, eternal, noone will ever take her heart as he did. From his seablue eyes to his amazing build.. Nothing was wrong with Clark Kent.

"I dont deserve this" she said so silently that she barely heard it. To her surprise, Clark picked her up from his chest and looked into her emerald eyes, looking for an explaination. All he found was heart ache and more of it spread for miles.

"Deserve what?" Clark said, eyes continuing to search through her soul.

"You" She said forcing her eyes away from his gaze. She began to shake a little bit, but a second later Clark tilted her head up towards his and looked into her eyes once more.

"You deserve me more than anyone else in this world. I just don't deserve you." Clark admitted, trying to hide the pain from the truth behind it all.

"Clark.." Lana whispered, still shocked from his revealation. She didn't know why, but she felt her face tugging its way towards his face. Clark too moved in, it was like an unexplainable pull, forcing them together. She closed her eyes, scared shitless of what would happen.

10 minutes earlier...

Alicia and Whitney were sitting in the Talon laughing hysterically about the whole relationship and oblviousness of Clark and Lana. Both wanted Lana to be happy and be with Clark, and if she would just open her eyes and notice how he looks at her with that special spark in his eyes, maybe, just maybe she'd see it. Ah, no she wouldn't.

"No, its so funny, Whit. Yesterday, Lana was dancing to Lifehouse right? So Clark walks in talkin to me and when he sees her twirling around hes like mesmorized at her keen sence of dancing and trips over air. She notices him, stops like a deer in headlights, and gets smashed to the floor with him. For a minute they just sat there staring into eachothers eyes, and inch away from eachothers lips! She should've moved in." Alicia crosses her arms, she'd been dropping bread crums to both Captain Oblvious and Princess Pity, neither pick up. She'd meantion certian features of themselves, they'd scratch their heads and say "Damn, whoever this guy/chick is.. Alicia hand me my rifle and we'll go huntin, k?" Then flash a heart melting smile. Of course, Lana as of late is going after Almighty PomPom queen Chloe Sulivan.. cough BITCH!

"Wow, and I missed that.. Do you remember the time at the supermarket when we stopped to get something for our late night movie marathons? Lana saw Clark walking in with Pete and as she was pushing the cart she rammed into the pillar. Now that was great." Whitney laughed and smacked his leg. Alicia just chuckled. 'That was pretty funny site..'. Those everlasting stares, she'd never seen anything like it. It was like they were soulmates, they were inevitable. As they continued to reminse about the two lovers, Chloe stomped in the Talon walking up to a bunch of her cheerleader friends. Alicia immeidately stopped talking and signalled to Whitney to "Shut da hell up fool or I'll kick your ass later and look to your left'

"Oh my fuckin god. Lana Lang is a complete hoebag slut! I JUST saw her clinging to MY boyfriend for dearlife. That girl is seriously asking for it. Ladies its time to plan up something" Chloe said with a devious glint in her eye.

"Like what?" Lois asked, one of the cheerleaders also Chloe's cousin.

"Let's go to her house and do something.. Firecrackers, rocks, spray paint, eggs.. Tip over a cow or two? I dun know but it'll be a hell of a time." Chloe smirked, feeling a sence of victory climb up her spine. "Right then, let's go and deal with this hoe once and for all." Chloe finished applying more cover up and lip stick on her cuts and bruises from Lana and walked out with Lois and the gang. Alicia turned around wide eyed as did Whitney, this was going to be one hell of a night.

Back on the porch, Lana and Clark and very slowly inching towards eachother's lips. 'This is it, this is when I finally show her that I'm better than any of her stupid 13 year old crush. Lana, I love you more than life itself, but I'm too scared to tell ya, sound familar?' Clark thought to himself, he felt his lips brush against hers.

"CLARK, LANA, RUN!" Alicia came running from the bushes as a cherry bomb flew in their direction. Clark looked up and saw the incoming threat, Lana opened her eyes in shock about to scream. Clark picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the farm. As he slid behind the house, ten seconds later it exploded. Fire crackers poured into the yard, Mrs.Lang and Mr. Lang yelling for Lana and Clark. Lana looked up from Clark's hold and X-rayed the area for the cause of this. From the loft, fire crackers and other numerous things were being skyrocketed from huge elastic band towards Lana and Clark.

"Clark, the loft! It's Chloe and Lois!" Lana said covering her ears from the huge snaps and crackles of all of the explosives. Clark looked at her strangely and nodded.

"Get under something or hide, please. Don't get hurt, I don't know what I'd do without you." With that, he kissed her on the cheek and ran towards the loft. Lana forming a dark mahogony touched her cheek and savored it. She looked at him for another second, before running off looking for her parents and Alicia.

"I love you."

Clark dodged all of the random crackling and began up the stairs to Lana's Fortress of Solitude. 'I swear to god, those girls are seriously gonna get it.. If Lana has a mere scratch on her..' Clark was trembling with anger, his face red, teeth clenched, fists of fury, and not to meantion a heart begging to be loved. As he reached the top of the loft, he found the other cheerleaders ripping up stuff and reading it outloud. Deciding to sit back and listen for a minute, he began hearing them talk about the numerous things while Lois and Chloe threw the firecrackers around like a rag dolls.

"Ohhh! Look at this Jamie!" One cheerleader squealed.

"What Kris!" The other asked curiously

"A journal!" She said, pouncing up and down. "April 5th, 2005 - Clark and I went Go-Karting today.. It was amazing. He ceases to make my heart melt, that smile, those eyes.. What else could I want? Clark Kent, Love of my life since I was 4, unfortunately will never capture my heart. Chloe Sulivan already is doing a good job of that. Right when I thought I couldn't ask for anything else, I do. Once again, journal. I will ask for the only thing I ever ask for on a birthday. Clark Kent's heart... AWWWWW HOW CUTE! BURN!" Kris motioned Jamie over as they took a fire cracker lit it and hid behind the couch. BOOM! The little notebook was blown to smitherines.

Clark sat there, dumbfounded. Unable to move, nothing would work. His eyes laid fixed on the little remains of the journal. 'Clark Kent.. Love of my life.. since I was 5?' The words were like a broken record in his head, continuing to play over and over. Smashing into his heart, telling him to listen to the next item on their list or go and run off with Lana.. 'Hmm, lets wait another minute, throw them out, get them arrested, then take Lana away! MWAHHAHAH!' Clark's evil half said, making him grin from behind the railing of the stairs a bit.

"Hey look at this Kris!" The obnoxious bitch yelled over the continuous booms, " A LETTER!..guess to who!" Kris pretended to look stupid (not that she needed to)

"Uhh, Clark?" She said like a kindergartener.

"Like oh my god, yeah!" They looked up in the ceilings and did sighed like they were in love, then broke out in manical laughter.

To Clark, the only one for me.

You know Clark, for awhile now I've been thinking. What if I never got pushed by Chloe that day, or your mom didn't bake those pies. Would you still be here, making me fall in love with you even more by the second? I hope so, because now more than ever I need you. You're my knight in shining armor, the one who holds me when I cry, who listens to my problems and annoyances, the one who I wish I could call mine. I know what you're thinking, I'm a hopeless romantic who will never get you, whos not pretty enough, whos not athletic or smart enough for you.. I only can dream that I am until maybe, just maybe that one day you'll sweep me off my feet and bring me home. My heart is our home, where you will always be. I know you'll always be here, I just hope one day I will too. So listen to my heart, Clark, it's burning so bad. I just need you so much.. I love you so much..

LL

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, more sweetness! We should keep this one.." Jamie said rolling her eyes "Not!" This time Clark sprang into action, that letter must be saved!. He grabbed it out of their hands and pushed them onto the couch. Chloe stopped her manical laughter over Lana's long lost love on Clark and noticed that he standing over them with a look that could kill. Chloe nervously laughed and tried to sneak away, but Clark grabbed her and pushed her onto the couch along with Jamie, Kris, and Lois. Clark's heart was aching, he never knew that he was the crush that Alicia always spoke about. As soon as he dealt with these jackasses, he was going to set a new plan in motion.

"Chloe, what the HELL are you doing!" Clark said finally exploding on the group..

"That little skank hit me at school today! And look shes obsessed with you!" Chloe screamed pointing to the paper in Clark's hand. He grinned and folded the paper half then slipped it into his jacket.

"And I'm obsessed with her" He stated a matter of factly. Chloe must've changed from White, to pale, paler.. wait Houston, we have a problem, Mayday, REEEWEE.. Houston, gasleak, we're gonna.. BOOM! Her face turned into a dark red, she was pissed beyond belief.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKIN PRICK! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU TRATIOR, YOU SHITHEAD.. you you! ACCK!" Chloe kicked at him and slapped and scratched but Clark just stood tall waiting for the police to come.

Lana jumped over the pot holes and burning areas across the farm, making her way to her horror struck parents and Alicia.. 'He wouldn't know what he'd do without me.. thats so sweet.. Clark, what would I do without you? .. As if I could get hurt anyway' Lana snickered, too bad she couldn't get a scratch so he'd flip and chase Chloe around... Wait, what would happen if Clark got over powered or knocked out by the girls.. what if they hurt him. Oh, shit. She hit a rock in the road, they can hurt Clark.. Oh god Clark, dont get blown up just yet! Lana sped up her sprint and got to her parents. The fireworks suddenly stopped, and Lana heard a shreik of anger from the loft. 'Oh god..' Mrs. Lang rushed up to Lana, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Lana! You're ok! Thank god," Obviously mom, I am an Alien from Krypton, remember? You know fire shooting eyes, super strong, fast, hearing, invurnablity and xray good front for Alicia though "Where's Clark?" For a split second her heart stopped, she needed to go help him even if he wasn't in time of need..

"I..um..He went up to loft to stop the girls from throwing fireworks at us.." Lana said turning her back to her parents. "I'll be back!" Her parent's began to protest, but she sped off towards the barn.

"You go get him, girl!" Alicia screamed into the darkness with a grin on her face. 'Maybe its their time.' She thought to herself.

As Lana ran up the stairs, her heart was skipping a mile a minute. She didnt know what would show when she reached the top. To her surprise, a red Chloe, spurring with anger was shouting at Clark with all of her little lungs might. Clark had a surprised yet slight smile on his face.

-.. shes obsessed with you!" Chloe screamed, her face redding by the second. As she said that, an instant grin was lit on Clark's face, he looked down to the paper and shoved it into his coat. 'OH SHIT, thats the letter isn't it.. oh my god oh my god! okay lana pretend your invisible and dont even meantion it later! Pretend you dont know anything!'

"And I'm obsessed with her." Clark replied the grin still shining through the darkness. Chloe just exploded and began pounding against his chest. Lana fell backwards, she couldnt hear, she couldnt feel. The words continued to ring into her head. 'Did Clark.. just say he liked me? No, no.. He said he was obsessed with me.. WHOA, STOP, HALT! Am I stuck in some alternate universe! Yes, Lana just lay your little head down and wait to be awoken from this!' More yelling came from the top of the loft.

"Clark! You're with me and yet you like someone else! You're a prick, a complete fuckin prick you know that?" Chloe screamed, Clark just continued to grin.

"Like someone? Screw that, I LOVE HER." Clark yelled. Lana's eyes began tearing joy. 'Did Clark Kent just say he loved me?' "... And I'll shout it to the WHOLE world! I LOVE LANA LANG WITH EVERY LAST OUNCE OF MY HEART!" He raised his hands up in joy as if he had been waiting to get that out for the longest time. "And for your information, Chloe, the only reason I was going back out with you was to get back at you. But don't worry, all will be right soon." Clark was overjoyed. 'Yes Lana, he said it! He loves you, oh my god, best day ever. Now to bring a little game into motion called Cat and Mouse. Don't start dancing yet, k Lang?' Lana smiled to herself and pretended to be just running up the stairs.

"Clark you piece of shit!" Chloe screamed once more, lost for words.

"Shut it, hoe!" Lana ran over and slammed Chloe to the couch with her shoulder. "Now, Chloe, why the fuck are you here!" Profanity? In Lang Langs mouth, am I hearing right?

"Lana its ok, I have all the information needed. Don't worry the cops are coming." Clark smirked, obviousness of knowing something running through his eyes. 'Damn straight and so do I, dont worry Clarkie my boy, we'll have fun later on..'

"Alright, they're lucky my dad isn't shooting them at the moment. Chloe, you'll be paying for all the damages on this farm as well as some juvie time, you know that right?" Lana laughed in her face. Chloe just spat.

"The day I pay for any hick is the day I die." Chloe said with a devious glint screaming in her eye. Lana just arched her eyebrow and continued to laugh. Clark just joined in smirking at the site of the woman he loved.


	6. Movies and Childhood

Later on that night...

After the police had left their house and got all of the facts straight, they hauled out the four PomPom maniacs who were soon awaiting a trial. A trial whos judge was Abbigal Ross, Pete Ross's mother. No way were they getting off the hook with a slim punishment, oh no. Now for the long awaited privacy.

"Clark"

"Lana" They started at the same time, both with the same topic at hand, both ending it with a uneasy tension floating around in the room just waiting to pounce.

"Hehe, you first Clark." Lana said with a smirk concealing the nerve racking suspense.

"Well, Lana.. I wanna know why, for one, you were crying.. I mean I've never seen you like that.." Clark said, trying to inch his way to the topic. 'I cant hide it from him anymore, I should just come out and say it and its done and over with and we can run away from eachother or..'

"Clark..I-I.. well the truth it th-" Lana studdered, but soon was interuptted by a loud and chirpy voice. 'God damn her!' Lana beat herself up for not getting it out quick enough

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLO CHILDREN!" Alicia said climbing up the stairs like a bull elephant. Clark laughed at the sight as Lana continued to kick herself mentally. 'Always interuptting... can't she butt out for atleast one second so I can say it then run faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar away?'

"Hi Alicia" Both said with a lil too much enthusiasm. Alicia just popped her eyebrows up and thought of a way to humilate the fumbling two.

"How are my two favorite lovebirds doing?" Alicia said with a contriving smile.

"What!" Both said with a high tone of surprise

"I said how are my two buds doin?" Alicia said innocently. 'Sureeeeeeeeee ya did' They both thought.

"Ohh.." Lana sighed in relief,

"So I heard you finally busted the PomBitches." Alicia grinned and gave them a thumbs up. She leaned over to Lana and put her hand infront of her face "Now you can move your ass without any interuptions, make him work for it girl..' Alicia slapped Lana on the back,

"Y-yes" She replied uneasily. Clark just smirked. 'Yeah, thats right. Make me work for it Lana, you know it'll kill me.'

"Now Clark, what do you have in mind for this weekend?" Alicia was just popping questions out of the blue.

"Don't know yet, think I'm going to work on that history paper." He said with a thoughtful look. 'Not for long, yes thats right Clark, I'm gonna make you wish you didn't have a dick.' Lana's evil side piped up in her head, she quickly shooed it away.

"Oh" Alicia just replied and flicked it off. "Com'on Clarky, I'll walk you to your car." Before he could resist, Alicia ripped him out of the chair and pulled him away. 'No! Must.. Resist.. Urge.. THATS IT!' He pulled out of Alicia's grip and made his way over to Lana. Her heart stopped as he grabbed her hands and placed them in his. Leaning over, he began whispering ever so quietly into her ear making shivers go up and down her spine.

"We'll talk later, don't worry. You're not getting off that easily." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran off with Alicia.

As they disappeared down the step, once more Lana reached up and touched her cheek. "Twice, easy tiger.. Next time I might pounce" She said to the emptiness of her loft.

'I heard that Ms. Lang' Clark said to himself. He was still in shock after the events from last night. Thanks to Chloe and her idiotic friends, he learned a part of Lana Lang's Deep Dark Secret.

"Easy, Lang. If you keep doing this to me, I might do more than kiss you." He said to the outside world. Alicia quickly turned around, surprised at his words.

"Clark, who are you talking to?" Alicia said with a surprised look.

"The one who I'm going to be calling mine very.. very soon. Guys at school better watch em' selves, Alicia.. It'd be a shame to be loosing a limb." Clark said with a mischievous smirk. They climbed into Alicia's car and drove back to Clark's then she'd get to go home and listen to Lana ramble on the phone for the following hours.

iI heard that Mr. Kent/i

"Alica..I found out, finally!" Lana squealed like a little kid eyeing the sight of candy

"Oh, found out what Ms.Lana?" Alicia said with a sly tone.

"You know what I know!" Lana crossed her arms while she was picking out an outfit for tomorrow. Alicia could be so damn stubborn.

"Now Lana, obsessing over a tall handsome quarterback of ours isn't going to solve our love issues.." She continued on, trying to get Lana to stop playing games.. Suddenly there was a long silence on the phone, she heard Lana's steady breathing, almost seeing her eyes swirling, trying to concentrate on the subject at hand.

"He... said.." Lana slowly started, pausing every few seconds. She wondered if she said it outloud, would it go away?

"Said what?" Alicia said with a grin on her face knowing exactly what he said, but to her or not is the question. Lana gulped.

"He said.. that he.. was obsessed with me.. No, he said he loved me." Lana spit out, and let out a sigh of relief.

"FINALLY!" Alicia screamed out, jumping onto her bed. "He said it to you? And you kissed and fucked eachothers brains out right! RIGHT!" Alicia purposely got herself hyped up to hear Lana softly gasping and chuckling on the phone.

"N-no, I heard.. him talking to Chloe from the loft stairs. And.. he had my letter.." Lana pressed her body against the closet door, slowly sliding down at the thought.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You two are so thickheaded! GO TO HIS HOUSE AND HAVE HOT MESSY SECKS WITH HIM ALREADY!" Alicia yelled into the phone, Lana laughed at the way she said "sex," It was quite funny watching Alicia, the Anti-Romantic, playing matchmaker.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow, he'll obviously push it, but he doesn't know I know." Lana smirked at her handiwork, planning an all day torture Clark day with actions and revealing clothes. Oh yes, this is going to be very productive.

"Then you'll fuck him, ah yes." Alicia yelled a lil too loud, she soon heard her mother screaming for saying the foul language in her 'holy' home.

"ALICIA ANN BAKER GET YER BUTTOCKS OFF THE PHONE AND GET TO BED! THERE'S SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!" Alicia just groaned

"Yes almighty mother dearest," She whispered. "I'll seeya tomorrow, Lana. Peace out!" God love the dial tone.

Lana carefully placed down the phone and reflung herself onto her bed, she heard a slight knocking at the door.

"Come in" Lana said. Her mother slowly walked in, with a small smile on her face.

"Just came to see how you're doing." Laura said, sitting down at the edge of Lana's bed. "Surprised you're so hyper and happy at the moment." She chuckled quietly.

"Could I tell ya something mom?" Lana asked, quitely contemplating on telling her her mother about Clark.

"Anything, hunny." Lana's mother replied with a warm smile. Lana sub-conciously shuffled towards her mom a little more, with a huge grin on her face.

"I heard Clark say he loved me." Lana beamed while speaking softly.

"Well, DUH, Lana. Anyone could tell you that!" Laura smirked, crossing her arms.

"You knew!" Lana shrieked.

"Of course, who didn't. So obvious!" She got up from the bed, saying her goodnights and walked out.

'Wow, we're that obvious huh.. I wonder what his lips are like.. his hands are so smooth.. his perfect toned body, the flawless personality.. and those eyes.. he's like an angel, my angel..' Lana cuddled up at her pillow and hugged it to death. She kicked her legs and squealed once more in pure happiness, before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Clark sat in his loft, fiddling with a pencil while thinking about the events of the night.. Lana's letter, Chloe's obsessiveness, Alicia's all-knowing smirk of 'I told you so'.. Everything fit together so perfectly he just wanted to go to her house and cuddle with her. Tell her he loves her as much as she loves him, 'nooo wait! I love her more!' He grinned as he gingerly pulled out the piece of folded paper from his jacket, silently reading over the words that completed his heart, his soul.. "iWould you still be here, making me fall in love with you even more by the second/i The words flicked off his tongue into a special place in his heart. "iYou're my knight in shining armor, the one who holds me when I cry, who listens to my problems and annoyances, the one who I wish I could call mine. /i" You're the one I want to call mine, my first real love, my soul mate. "iI'm a hopeless romantic who will never get you, whos not pretty enough, whos not athletic or smart enough for you../i" You're perfect in everything and everything I'm not.' Clark was too busy sitting in his bliss to notice the soft footsteps advancing up the steps of his treehouse.

"I could never stop loving you" Clark said silently.

"Stop loving who, Clark?" A soft yet familar voice called out.

Lana stepped out of the shadows, in her happy bunny pj's and a yellow Smallville high gym t-shirt. She had a beautiful smile on as her hair was in a slightly messy bun allowing her curls cascade down to her back. There was nothing more beautiful than Lana Lang standing in my fort with PJ's on and a grin that could light the deepest darkness of the caves in hell. God how he loved her.

"Oh, nothing its just a song.." He lied as he chuckled slightly at the fact he was back to the same nervous junior that first met Lana.

"Sureeee.." Lana said, smirking. Does she know something?

"Heh, Not that I mind your company but watcha' doing up here at.." Clark glances at the clock then gets lost in Lana's hazel eyes. "..3am.." Lana too was lost into his eyes, she slowly walked over closer to him and sat down.

"I came to see you." She admitted.

"Oh, I see. How come? Something wrong?" He felt a pit of nervousness flow down to his stomach.

"No, nothings wrong... It's perfect." Clark once more got lost into her eyes, this time unable to snap out of it. He felt his heart taking over his body once more, his love overflowing, his eyes slowly closing. Then it happened. This kiss. Their lips met and it slowly started, but soon turned fiery and passionate. Clark put one hand to her face and another to her back, slowly bringing up her shirt. Their tongues continued to duel as he slowly placed Lana's back to the couch. Her hips began grinding against his. The moon was slowly falling. He began sucking on her top lip as she nibbled on his bottom, unfortunately, they broke apart for the much needed oxygen. She looked at him with pure love and lust in her eyes. She began laying kisses down his smooth chiseled chest as she unbuttoned his plaid shirt. He moaned uncontrollably, she smiled in victory. It was his turn. He grabbed Lana and flipped her over and started sucking on her earlobe, she gasped in pleasure, and groaned in delight as he started to go lower. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and ripped it in half with ease, revealing her beauty. He looked at Lana for approval, she nodded as she bit her lip. He slowly made his arms around her back, fumbling with the clasp as his tongue darted around her breasts, she moaned in pure ecstasy. The ache in her lower regions were growing. Finally she unclasped the bra for him, allowing him to gain full access to her luscious orbs. With one hand playing with one nipple, another massaging, he made little circles with his tongue around her nipple which was growing very hard. Slowly he nibbled on it, she screamed in delight.

"Clark.." She said breathlessly.. "I need you.."

He didn't need anything else, slowly he got up and unzipped his jeans letting them drop to the wooded planks. Lana mimiced him and too dropped her pjs revealing a black lace thong matching her bra. He stared her down in pure bliss, slowly she approached him and slid down her panties. She bashfully smiled, as he was in shock. Lana Lang in all of her glory.. My god.. Picking up his jaw from the ground he began to take of his boxers, but were stopped by a pair of little hands. She looked up at him, smiling slightly, her eyes full of joy, he pulled his hands back as she began pulling them down. A small gasp was released from her lips as she saw his size, he was huge. He smirked, as did she, he soon attacked her with his mouth. His fingers began trailing down her body, leaving tingles fly up and down her body. He began kissing down her neck once more as he put two fingers in slowly. She gasped once more, she looked down at him with approval. He slipped three fingers in and began thrusting his fingers in and out, her hips responding by continuing the motions. She was ready. He slowly slid back up, leaving one last trail of kisses as he positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her slowly, as he slowly... began to...

"CLARK KENT BREAKFASSSSSSSST!"

Best.Dream.Ever. Hands down. Clark got up and stretched then walked down the staircase. Ever since he met Lana he had something more to wake up to, more of a reason to coorperate with mornings and days. She was the sun, he was the moon. She would always be a part of his life, but if he didn't bring up his courage to tell her, he'd never show her everything he could give. As he opened the refrigerator door, he grabbed the orange juice and sat down to a plate of muffins and eggs. Yum.

"Morning Mum" Clark called out as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, hunny" She sat down and started staring at Clark from across the table with puppylike eyes. He looked up and saw his mother staring.

"What'd I.." He questioned with a full mouth. "..do now?" He swallowed. Martha's was stare unwavering, she just put a warm smile on.

"Oh nothinnnnnnnngg..." She said in an innocent tone. Clark placed his fork down and looked her in the eye

"Mom!" He crossed his arms. She grinned.

"We had a good morning didn't we?" She said, fluttering her eyes continuing to hide her true plan. Clark's eyes buldged a bit as he felt his manhood twitch.

"WhatcoughDocough you mean?" He said trying to avoid the subject, somehow. Martha's grin exploded.

"Ohhhhh... Lana... mmmm" She mimiced, holding a piece of laundry to her face, pretending to be Clark. Poor, Clarkie.

"I..er..um.. ahh.." Clark was turning redder by the moment, 'hey it was an awesome dream, thank you!'

"Exactly." Martha got up and circled him.

"You didn't tell me you had it this bad for her.." She said in a sly tone

"Yo-you never asked" He laughed nervously

"To think my son and Lana Lang.. Hmm, I seem to remember something..Oh what was it..." She put her finger to her head and thought for a second, still grinning. Clark continued to get redder than red, he was about to burst.

"I duno" Clark lied, quickly picking his fork back up and shoving food into his mouth. Martha put her hands on her hips, and let a small smile escape.

"Clark Kent meets Lana Lang in movie theater, Clark Kent has the secret crush until freshmen year, Clark Kent regains crush in Junior year.. Since you were four? Now this is something to remember." Martha was having a hoot, playing with her son's mind was the best.

"HEY! I DIDN'T HAVE A SECRET CRUSH!" Clark screamed which came out in a very high pitched tone.

"Uh-huh, just like that tree which holds your fort doesn't have about 5 "Clark+Lana"'s on it." She grinned once more and walked out of the kitchen, secretly satisfied. As she left, Clark put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. He began smiling.

"It really didn't go away.." he whispered to the nothingness.

i13 years ago - The Talon/i

A little boy at the age of about three or four skipped down the sidewalk of the town. His thick dark curls were covering his magnificent ocean green eyes. He held a huge smile, it was his first time going to the movie theater. His mother held his hand as they approached the window to buy their tickets to see "The Little Mermaid." It had just come out a month or so ago and the little boy had been begging to see the movie. Finally, his mother had given in. The boy suddenly stopped, and gasped. His face looked confused and yet mesmerized. The mother bent down, her auburn hair sliding in front of her face. The boy pointed ahead of them, his eyes still glued to something or one. The mother looked over and saw her friend and neighbor. She was holding her daughter who's sleek raven hair went down to the middle of her small back. Her hazel eyes sparkled with delight. The little boy began tugging on his mothers shirt, she bent down once more returning with a smile.

"Mommy, whos that? Is that an angel? I've never seen an angel before.. She's beautiful.." The little boy said his eyes lighting up once more.

"Clark, hunny. That's Lana Lang, our neighbor. Let's go talk to them, come on." His mother grabbed his hand and began walking up to the two, Clark's heart began beating faster and faster. As the stopped, the little girl grinned.

"Hey Laura, how are you?" The mother asked, with a warm smile. Laura, the other mother, smiled just as warmly back.

"Good, thanks Martha, you?" Clark hid behind his mother.

"Good. Hey Lana, going to see the Little Mermaid, huh?" Lana beamed and nodded,

"Yes, mommy said that its about a girl whos like a fishie." Martha laughed.

"Is that Clark behind you, Martha?" Laura asked, kneeling down.

"Yes, Clark hunny, you can stop hiding." Martha looked down and smiled, bringing Clark to front. "Say Hi."

"Hel-hello." Clark studdered, still in a trance. His eyes interlocked with the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Lana." She beamed once more. Clark's heart fluttered.

"H-hi, I'm C-Clark." He smiled, trying to overcome his nervousness.

"You seeing Little Mermaid too, Clark?" Lana said excitely.

"Yes. I wanted to see it forever!" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Me too! Wanna sit next to me and watch it togefer?" Lana's eyebrows smushed together. "To-gef-er...no. Mommy! How you say togefer?" Clark laughed. Lana blushed.

"Together." Laura said, walking beside Martha.

"Together!" Clark and Lana yelled in unsion. Lana boldly grabbed Clark's hand as they walked hand in hand into the theater.

"I like you Lana, you nice." Clark said with a huge grin. Not believing he said it outloud.

"I think I like you, too, Clarkie." She giggled at the nickname she had given him.

Behind them, Laura and Martha attempted to stifle their giggles.

"I think my son has a crush on your daughter. He was so nervous when he saw her." Martha smiled through her laughter.

"I think my daughter has a crush on you son. She was asking me last week to go see him. She said she thought he was an angel." Laura laughed.

"Clark said the same thing five minutes ago. Funny." Martha continued to smile as they entered the theater doors.

During the whole movie, Clark and Lana stole glances of eachother. Lana kept smiling at him, and put her hand on his. When the part Ursula tried to kill the men and Aerial, Clark put his arm around Lana and told her he'd protect her. She'd never felt safer in her whole life. After the movie was over, Clark, Lana, Laura and Martha walked out the theater in a group. They continued walking down the moonlite sidewalks of Smallville. Clark yawned a little, as it was almost his bedtime. Martha and Laura were talking, and Lana was happily holding Clark's hand.

"I had fun, Clarkie." She said. Looking over to the dark haired boy.

"Me too," His green eyes lit up once more.

"My mommy said.. if I really really like.. someone I could do this. But don't tell her. Sh" Lana stopped as Martha and Laura were laughing, opening the car doors.

"Ok." Clark whispered. "What is it?" He inched closer.

"This." Lana hopped over and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed greatly and looked away for a second. Clark smiled, holding his face where his newly found friend had just pecked.

"I really like you, Clarkie, I hope you come over again.." She said in a whisper. Clark saw her sadness and walked over and put his hand on her face, gently rubbing it.

"Don't worry, you're like my best friend.. Maybe even better! I will always protect you!" Clark puffed out his chest, then laughed. He wrapped his hands around Lana and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Clark, we got to go. In the car!" Martha shouted from a few feet.

"Bye, Lana." Clark let go and ran to his mother, leaving Lana smiling.


	7. Hello IsoBel!

i11.00AM Luthor Mansion../i

'Oh, jeez.. I'm late for the monthly checkup. I hope Lex doesn't mind. Oh gosh what should I tell him? Hiya, Lex! I'm an hour late because I was drooling infront of the cappuccino machine thinking it was Clark, Jamie smacked me across the head four times before I snapped out of it. Did I meantion I started licking the italian machine? Yeah, almost left out that little detail..I knew you wouldn't mind, ya know since my infatuations are more important than you..If I said that it'd come out a little insensitive wouldn't ya think? Yah, I thought so.' Lana put her hand to her head and shook it off. She stepped infront of the huge double doors and walked through. Lex was setting up the pool table, ready to start off.

"Hey, Lana. Glad you could make it!" Lex said with a grin, "What happened this time? Drooling on a coffee cup while thinking of someone?" His eyebrow shot up and a smirk filled his face as he struck the cue ball. Lana's face was like a cherry, red all around. When Lex looked up he just laughed.

"So I was right, you were, weren't you!" Lex started laughing hysterically.

"The cappuccino machine." Lex stopped laughing and gave her a questioning look.

"Eh? What about it?" He stood up and leaned onto the pool stick.

"..I was drooling on the cappuccino machine.. well actually licking it.." She turned away quickly and cleared her voice. '1..2..3' Lex burst out in laughter, practically falling over.

"Now thats great! Lana Lang and the Cappuccino machine, you guys make a wonderful couple. I must say though, I like that tall dark handsome fellow from the festival. Now thats a better couple." He winked and sat down onto the couch with her.

"Lex! It's ridiculous! I can't stand a waking minute not thinking about him! And when I try not to, I wind up falling into a daydream and wake up to someone smacking me to wake up!" Lana put her hands in her head and dared not to look at Lex's smirk. She knew better.

"Lana, anyone could tell you guys have feelings for eachother, I know you don't know that he doesn't but I can tell you he does!" Lex said, his voice full of concern.

"Thats it, Lex. I DO, I know Clark Kent likes me.." Lex's eyebrows shot up,

"Then what the hell is the problem! If I were you I'd go jump his bones!" He said, elbowing her playfully.

"It's hard not to." Lana admitted. She looked up at Lex, her eyebrows slanted. "I love him so much.." Immediately she looked down. Lex's face dropped, he never heard Lana admit to loving someone, or be so meaningful with it. Hell, that girl had a lot of boyfriends in the past. Although, she gave up with them, barely crossing the kissing line. Lex stood up and went into his safe. Lana looked up and wondered what he was doing. He came back with a lead chest.

"What's that?" She said, looking up into his blue eyes. He just smiled.

"My mother gave it to me, and inside.." Lana opened the box, her eyes instantly widen at the sight. "..Is a bracelet I made a while ago. I want you to have it, a symbol of our friendship. I want you to remember me, remember what I say." Lana nods, and continues to listen intentively. "No matter what happens with Clark. I know it'll turn out, theres something different when you two look at eachother. Your eyes have the most intense gaze, and whenever he touches you I see you gasp as if an electrical current just sped into your body.. Just remember Lana, he'll always be someone important to you, don't give up even if there is little hope.." Lex grinned and rubbed her back.

"Thanks, Lex" Lana said, her eyes were glossy and a lone tear slipped down. Lex just smiled. Lana jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"No problem, Lana." He sat up. "Now, for those bills.." He smiled at her.

iThe Torch - MidDay../i

Alicia sat at her computer, typing away. After the past incidents with Clark and Lana, she was more than certian that Alicia the Almighty MatchMaker would set a schedule date with the two lovestruck teens. She saw the way they looked at eachother, heard each of them confess their love about eachother, then hear each of them tell her they heard eachother say they loved each other. Both were so stubborn and scared of rejection, she knew that something needed to be done. She stopped typing and rested her chin on her palm. '..Coffee..no, camera.. no, no..headphones, no.. Lillacs..n- LILLACS! EUREKA!" Alica jumped up, grabbed her purse and ran out the door of the Torch.

As she jumped out the doors of Smallville High, she scurried over into her car and started it. Opening her purse, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes, hi, I'd like to order two dozen Lillacs under the name Clark Kent. Yes, can you order them to the Lang Farm? Anywhere specific, you say? Um, up in the barn theres a room up the stairs. Put them in the center of the room if noones there inside. If you see a raven haired girl, give them to her and say they're from Clark Kent. Thank you!" Click. Oh yeah, step one is in action.. What would Clark like though?

Clark sat in his Ford F150 and drove down the main road in Smallville. The homecoming dance was coming up, and he wanted to ask Lana.. He was too afraid to ask. Whenever he even asked her for a cup of coffee his hands got sweaty and his voice squeaked like a little girl. He lost all control around Lana, all means to live.. Everything he wanted was right there, her. But, hey now, we can't go rambling about his long love, now should we? Clark pulled up to the Talon and got out of his truck. Walking into the Talon, he saw Lana wiping down the tables while talking to a senor. His name was Matt James, he was smart, good athelete and best of all the biggest player you'd ever meet. Clark rolled his eyes at the thought and sat down at one of the tables, listening in to their conversation.

"So, Lana, what you doing tomorrow?" Matt said with a big smile, 'Great now I have to listen to him ramble on.. what DOES he want..'

"Um, I don't know.. Might be hanging out with.. Clark or something. Why?" Lana went back to wiping down the table. Matt looked at Lana's bottom and licked his lips then began to grin once more.

"Kent, eh? You got the hots or something for him?" Lana's eyes shot up and then back down, she felt blood rush to her face.

"No, heh, no.. Why would you think that?" She said nervously. Matt just chuckled.

"No reason.. So would you want to go to homecoming dance with me or something?" Lana's mouth opened "I think Clark's going with, er.. whats her name.. oh yeah, Ally." Lana's smile dropped, she felt her heart drop.

"Oh, really.. Interesting." She said quietly, Matt just grinned wider.

"So what do you think?" He put his hands out wide

"Hm?" Her eyes were transfixed on her feet, her voice was steadly loosing its emotion.

"Wanna go to dance with me or not?" He was getting impatient.

"Oh.. um, yeah.. I guess..Call me later or something.." And with that she walked away, head slunking the whole way. Matt grinned slyly, and walked towards the door. '

He must feel proud of himself. Dick.' Clark thought as he saw him walk away. He hadn't heard the last few sentences they spoke, but he thought he heard the faint word of "dance." Odd. He got up from the table and walked over to Lana, who's eyes still had that look of lifelessness in them. Dull and vurnable, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, Lana." He said with a Kent smile. She looked up, surprised by his voice and let out a weak smile.

"Hi." She began walking away with a tray of coffee.

iYour imitation of my walk

And the perfect way you talk

It's just a couple of the million

Things that I love about you/i

Clark was taken aback by the tone of her voice and the way she just walked away from him.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He grabbed her arm and she turned around, taking it back.

"Nothing." She said a little harshly. He felt a dagger tear through his heart.

iOr would you say that you don't care,

And then leave me standing here

Like the fool who is drowning in dispair

And screamin'

Oh no I can't let you go/i

"Lana, really, whats up with you?" Clark walked straight into her face, placing the coffee on a nearby empty table. "Ever since Matt left you had this look on your face like your heart died.." His eyebrows mashed together slanted, her eyes felt cold and emotionless to him today..

"Why would you know anything about that." She snapped, and picked the coffee back up, giving everyone their much needed fix of caffine.

"I wouldn't, just looked intense." He said, more concerned than ever.

"Right." She continued passing out the orders and taking them..

"Did I do something wrong?" His heart stopped dead when she turned around, her eyes were watery now.

iAnd if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge,

Tell me would you still follow me

And if I made you mad today,

Tell me would you love me tomorrow/i

"No, Clark. Just go home, I'm not in a good mood." Lana whipped around and went back to the bar.. He tried following her to the back of it, but the door slid back down.

"Do you wanna, uh, talk about it?" He continued trying to get her to let in, obviously it wasn't working.

"NO, I'm fine. Just go. Please." And with that she disappeared into the back room, leaving Clark alone in the crowded coffee room.

i I can't believe I actually believed his facade.. He's just another player. Another man trying to break my heart. This was all a huge mistake./i

Lana went into the break room and sat down. She found the lead box and opened it, revealing a red stoned bracelet, the bracelet from her friend.

iRemember me, remember what I say../i

Tears begin cascading down her face as she plays with the beautiful red glinting bracelet..

iTheres something I cant see

Something living in the way you smile

Behind those eyes you lie

And theres nothing i can say

Cause im never gonna change your mind

Behind those eyes you hide/i

She puts on the bracelet, her eyes glint red.

i"Clark..time to play.."/i

Lana strode up her loft steps with a mischevious smirk smashed across her lips. A perticular red stoned bracelet hung from her wrist, dangling and making clicky sounds as she walked. Her hips swayed in a different, sexier way as she walked, her hair had a different bounce as the curls cascaded down and over her shoulders. Her clothes were changed from a simple pink blouse and faded jeans to a sexy rose red spagetti strapped shirt, and a short black skirt. Even her eyes had an unusual hue and glint in them, they were a light grey-blue with a sliver of red slicing through them every now and then. 'iMmm, whats this/i" She thought as she arose to the top of the steps. Lillacs were spread across the room, about two dozen or so. She made her way over to a bundle of them and sniffed one, smells nice. A card was placed on her desk, she picked it up and looked at the red and white paper.

iLana

I think it's time we settled things between us

And we set a few ground rules..

We love each other so why not show eachother

I'm sick of hiding, what about you?

Love, Clark/i

Lana grinned at the paper and dropped it on the floor, and picked up one of the lilliacs before leaving the loft. 'iClark, Clark.. Now, we wouldn't be taunting me, would we? Playing around to get me and another girl? No, we can't have that, now can we..'/i As she exited the loft, she looked to the door seeing her mother coming from the door. i'Mm, speeches from mother dearest herself. What do I owe this pleasure?'/i Lana thought. Her icy eyes darted to her mother, whom looked at her like she'd dropped dead and risen from the dead.

"Lana what ARE you wearing?" Laura looked at her daughter from head to toe, completely disagreeing with her newly aquired attire. Light lips, thin layer of mascera which brought out her.. blue eyes? What the .. "and whats wrong with your eyes!" Laura stepped up to Lana, who had a smirk on her face.

"Nothing, just wearing something different then some pink. Got old quick." She yawned and continued walking down the dirt road.

"Oh, ok.. Remember you have chores to do after your shift at the Talon..And homework for that matter" Laura reminded her, Lana rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Yeah, well, I think we can skip that for one night.. Or two. Hell, why not just drop out and quit the job while I'm at it." Lana chuckled and turned back around, quickening her pace.

"Lana! What's gotten into you?" She yelled, chasing after her daughter.

"Not dealing with your stupid bullcrap anymore, I'm sorry mom, but it's getting old!" Lana let out an exasperated sigh.

"LANA ELIZABETH LANG!" Laura stopped dead in her tracks and pointed a finger at her.

"Yes?" Lana gave her an innocent puppy dog look.

"Get inside, RIGHT NOW." She was loosing patience.

"Hmm.. How about.. not?" Lana giggled and super sped off into the distance.

"LANA!"


	8. Radonite?

Clark sat on the bleachers outside of school. His eyes were glazed over and he felt like his heart had been demolished into tiny pieces. He never felt this low before, ever in his life. The way Lana looked at him, her eyes were like cold steel, the fire had been exposed and it died out.. Her voice was shrill and sharp, close to breaking as she spoke.. Just the way she said simple words, made it feel like he had killed her life.. Her soul. Did Matt say something to annoy her? Was she just taking it out on me? I was really hoping today would be a good day, but really, its the worst one I've had in a while.. Clark sighed, his mind was racing. All he wanted was to tell Lana he loved her, but he was scared. Now, how many times have we gone over this.. Lets see, put one foot infront of the other.. Walk across the street.. Down the driveway.. into the loft.. up the stairs. Now, move your mouth and speak, repeat after me. "Lana, I love you. And I intend on killing any living object to keep you." Yeah, there we go, a little bit of tweaking and we'll be a-okay! One problem.. SHE WONT FREAKIN SPEAK TO YA! Great job!

"Ugh.." Clark dropped his jaw onto his hands. Footsteps from the side of the bleachers were heard. 'swoosh..click.. click..' Someone's on the bleachers with him. 'ploof' Someone sits next to him, he smells an intoxicating smell. Strawberries and creame? Only one person smells like that.. His head spun to the left of him,

"LANA! Erm, Hi!" His jaw drops as he sees her new appearance, whoa. She has a sexy grin on, showing off her pearly whites, her noticabily grey eyes.. Clark almost falls off the bleachers at the site.

"Hey yourself." She grins and holds up a piece of paper with writing. "Got you letter." Clark's face goes void, 'What letter?'

"Uh, Lan-" A finger is put to his lips as her face is smack dab ontop of his. He feels her hot breath tingling his face, her touch burning his lips..

"Sh." She smirks and leans in a little closer. "I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way. I'm sick of hiding, I want you.. I want to be with you, don't care what people think. We hide our feelings every day, I don't get why we do.. I mean, I heard you confess your undying love towards me to Chloe.. But what I don't get is.. If you love me so much, why didn't you ask me to the homecoming dance? Heh, I mean com'on! Why'd you be going with Ally!" Lana's tone becomes harsh as she stares into his deep eyes.

"I'm not going to the dance with Ally?" His eyebrows slant up and his voice seems confused. "Who told you that little piece of fiction." Clark grabs Lana's waist, who seems shocked for a second, but is immediately filled with a grin.

"Matt. But who cares.." Her nose brushes against his. "Him.." Her lips slightly touch his. "Not me." She lips her lips and goes in for a kiss. Their kiss is hard and full of passion, lust, longingness.. He feels her wrap her hands around his neck, playing with his mocca curls.. Instinctively, his arms tighten around her waist, bringing her closer as their tongues dance. She suddenly breaks the kiss, and looks into his eyes. With another devious grin, he cups her face.

"I've waited for this for the longest time.." He says breathless.

icause it's you and me and all of the people

with nothing to do

nothing to lose

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you/i

"So have I." She grins and gets off the bleachers. "Com'on, lets go have some.. fun" He smiles back and jumps off, running after her. Running towards the school.. Towards the hallways.. Towards the locker room.. Towards the Coach's Office..

i

all of the things that I want to say

just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping inwards

you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here/i

Strung around his waist, Lana's back crashed into the coach's door, shattering..er, opening it, as they kissed furiously. Clark broke the kiss for a second and looked at the door with a smirk. She grinned back and gave him a look that spelt theres-more-to-me-than-you-could-imagine. He broke out a devious glare and attacked her plump, luscious lips once more. Lana groaned in delight as he laid sloppy kisses all over her jaw line, and back up to her lips. Repositioning her on his waist, he plunged into the coach's desk, causing a mug and numerous other papers to fly off. Lana's eyes fluttered open with pure love and lust painted to her hazel orbs. Clark stared into them for what seemed like eternity before speaking.

"Don't understand why you hid this from me for so long.. You know, loving me since you were 4 and all.." He grinned and liked the new sense of confidence and honesty creeping over his shoulder. Her face had a sense of shock on it, but in a mere second it was replaced with another diabolical smirk of all knowing.

"How do you know that piece of information?" She chewed on her lip slightly before returning her glare up to his oddly shining oceanic eyes.

"That'll be my little secret." He flashes his 1000 watt smile, making Lana's resolve melt. She quickly regained her cool and started to laugh.

"Well, let's make sure not to waste our time then." She says softly, yet seductively before parting his lips and tracing her tongue around his silky smooth lips. He moans in approval before thrusting his tongue into her already parted lips, flicking his tongue across the roof of her mouth, massaging her tongue and sucking on it. She abruptly broke the kiss and looked into Clark's eyes before reaching down to the hem of his shirt. Her eyes darted up to him, full of something he'd never seen in this new form of her.. Nervousness, innocence, flowing out of those sweet, yet secretive eyes. Clark felt his confidence fade away, his newly aquired attitude crumbling, his eyes began to shift around nervously, gaining blur.

"Lana.." He collapsed on the floor, consciousness fading. Lana's eyes buldged as she fell to the floor to his side. Her wrist got caught on the side of the desk, instantly snapping the wood as she forcefully pulled her wrist down. Red and black fragments splintered across the room, bulletting into the walls and smashing the window panes. Lana felt the evil smirk draining from her face, as she felt her true self pouring back in. Looking down at her hands, she found them trembling, and below her was Clark, breathing soundly, obviously unconscious. From what was the question.

"Damn you, Iso-Bel." She muttered before cradling Clark in her arms. A jiggling on the door was heard, Lana supersped out the window, leaving splinters, glass and meteor fragments spread across the office. As the door opened, a shocked face of a man in hsi early 20's with spiked brown hair and deep blue eyes stepped in. Behind him was a football player, whos face also dropped.

"Coach Teague, what happened here?" The man just shook his head and looked at the massacre in front of him.

Lana stopped at the front of the loft steps, feeling Clark wiggle around in her arms. It looked ridiculous, a 6'3", over 200 pound boy being held like a baby by a 5'3", 110 pound raven haired girl. She laughed at the scene in her head before proceeding up the stairs. Laying him on the couch, she gently sat down next to him and began running her fingers through his dark locks. A smile escaped his lips as he continued to mumble in his sleep. It was adoreable, Clark Kent looked like a little boy while he slept with the goofy grin that only worked on his perfectly sculpted face. Her hand began trailing from his soft curls, down his forehead, to his temple, tracing his cheek bones and lips then his jaw line. He let out what seemed to be a giggle as her finger brushed against his ear. Her face broke into a sweet smile, he was just too cute. Suddenly, she saw his eyes fluttering open. 'Whats he gonna say to me? Does he remember anything? Should I meantion anything?" Her thoughts were cut short when a hand went to her face, stroking it ever so softly.

"Hey," She whispered softly. His touch was causing her to melt.

"Hey." He whispered back, "Am I dreaming?" He smiled softly.

"No." She replied with a smile, "Why?"

"Only in my dreams I wake up to see your beautiful face." He smiles before closing his eyes softly once more, then opening to slits for a mere second.

"I love you." He said sleepily, before falling back into a deep sleep. Whether or not he realized what he was saying, and the situation wasn't a dream, Lana felt warm tears well up into her eyes. She'd never felt happier.

"I love you too." She said almost inaudibly, before kissing his forehead and walking over to the window of the loft, not caring if he remembered anything or not. No matter how hard it would be to say it, she was going to attempt to reach out to Clark and fulfill her hearts desires.

In Lana Land, Clark felt himself floating as he heard the long awaited 3 words. If it was a dream or not, he didn't know, he felt her touch from earlier, if that was a dream, damn it was a good one.. He didn't understand his attitude in the situation, it was cocky and honest. His glare upon Lana felt full of lust and his needs, not her own. Lana herself was acting out of character as well, he remembed her saying the name Iso-Bel, which sounded vaguely familar. But then again, it was all a dream, no way his body would react that way. Clark's mind shifts to the nickname a old rival, Morgan Edge, gave him one summer. Kal. Now that is a whole different story, he was completely different then, violent and uncaring. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head. His personality couldn't alter like that so suddenly! Yeah, his personality couldn't change, but with help from a certian rock..

Black Radonite.


	9. Love's Trickery

The rest of the week went smoothly, neither of the two meantioning their little incident in the coach's office. Awkard silences filled the air when left they were left unattented, something was supposed to be said, both too scared and stubborn to say so. They still hung out daily, from flinging mud at eachother to "accidently" pouring ice latte's on their shirts then running to clean their wet, greek god sculpture. The Dance was in a week, the note from Clark wasn't meantioned, nothing they encountered while under influence of certian rocks were. Alicia and Whitney sat in the backround, watching the two love-struck teens flirt and blush in unsion, and tried to mimic their faces and tones of voice.. The school was talking about them, Lana Lang the outsider, and Clark Kent Star Quarterback are supposively fucking eachothers brains out on tractors and in fields, that and they couldn't get enough of it. Both of them laugh at the topic, finding it funny that they'd think that. Of course, they were thinking about the dirty sins, but sh, the kids don't need to hear that. So now, Lana is sitting on her bed, wondering how to ask Clark to the dance without making it seem like she was obsessed with him.. Lana yawns and taps her pencil on the yellow notepad, pondering on what she should wear and if Clark would approve..The almost inaudible ticking of the clock slowly pecks away at her ears, begging, screaming for her to just get on with her life.

"UGH! This is soo annoying!" Lana groaned and threw her notebook to the paled, wooden floor of the loft. The pad wasn't lonely for too long as a pair of black shoes dragged their way to its side. A hand slid itself down and scooped the notebook up, Lana's back still to the window, picking her not quite sane mind. A loud chuckle erupted from the loft. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with Lex, who held the yellow pages in his hand, and a smirk visable for miles. Lana just looked down in embarassment and tried swatting the annoyance out of his hand, but he held his hands high from her reach and danced to the far side of the loft.

"Lexxxxxx!" Lana whined, stomping her foot like a three year old. He uncrossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"Step 1: Go to Clark's Fort, wearing something decent, yet revealing and attractive, and attempt to seduce him. Step 2: Sweep him off his feet at school, leave him speechless and make all the girls back the hell off-- Nice touches Lana, I'm impressed!.. Step 3: Ask him to Prom and engage in an intimate embrace.." As he read the last sentence, he exploded in hysterics, nearly falling down the creaky steps. Lana turned away once more, hiding her crimson cheeks, which were growing considerably hotter by the second.

"I must say, I never found you so..." Lana rolled her eyes

"Forward? Persistant? Oh please, it's not like I'll actually go through with this." Lana laughed uneasily then looked back up into the bald, millionairs steely, blue gaze. A small smirk was painted onto his smoothly shaven face, she knew what that meant. Fear, shock, confusion all clouded her face, her eyes wide with anticipation, yet horror resided inside the big hazels.

"No, no, no, no! Never! I will NOT do that to Clark!" Lex sauntered over to her, and stared staight into her chestnut orbs with a blank, unemotional face. She felt a pang of insecurity for a split second until his normal smirk reappeared.

"Not quite this, but trust me --" Lex held the notebook up, "We'll edit this to make his knees melt." His final words floated above Lana's head before he snuck his way back to the car, an obnoxious laugh booming through out the farm..

Oh boy, and so they sat in one of the numerous rooms of the enormous Scottish mansion discussing the delicate subject. Lana sat there, head in hands, dreading the ideas Lex introduced to her. The straight forward "Will you go out with me" scenario to the Making hot, messy love with him in the middle of the Talon. Half of the ideas were to make her die of embarassment, but that wouldn't even explain her reaction when ihe/i walked into the office that day.

"Lex, I appericate the help..but really, you think any of this would work for me? You actually see me sneaking in his room and just go all out!" Lana yelled out to the laughing millionair, i'Not that I'd mind of course,'/i She reminded herself inside.

"No, but what about.. You sitting here, him walking in surprised to see you, you nearly die of shock, then I nudge you to go and ask him out?" Lex grinned mysteriously as Lana's ears perked up at this idea.

"Er, wait a sec--" The big mahogany doors split open as a man in blue plaid came waltzing in, eyes like the ocean, a small smile evident on his face, all disappearing when he sees the raven haired goddess sitting infront of him with an expression of the dead. Her mind was spinning, Lex really did it this time.. Her emerald gaze cemented itself to his beautiful face, not showing any sign of giving up. She felt Lex's eyes on her own, she felt his cocky grin, all evidence pointed "guilty" to him. Clark was the first to speak, his deep voice echoing through the halls of the huge residence.

"Lex, uh, you called? .. Uhm, Hi.. Lana.." His voice seemed to loose its deep composure and break at the sound of her name. She smiled to herself at his nervousness. Lana shifted nervously before replying back her hello's, breaking her gaze with Clark's to send a brief 'I'm-going-to-freakin'-kill-you' glare at Lex. He grinned at her and glanced back at Clark, who seemed just as confused.

"Hey, Clark. Just wondered if you wanted to play some pool." Clark's confusion dispersed, and a smile flashed over. 'Oh snap.' Lana thought in her head, eyes widening at the sight of the pool table. A yellow notebook, filled with her deepest desires from when she met him, fell for him harder than ever, and heard his confession. Did I meantion it still held the ideas to ask him to the dance? A simple dance got her into this nerve racking situation! Terrific. As he walked over to the table, he picked up the wretched pad, and held it high to Lex, which now hid behind his desk, supressing his giggles.

"Hey, Lex? Whats this?" Lana's back remained to his, eyes clenched shut awaiting the worst. Small whimpers escaping her lips, heart bursting through her rib cage, body shaking with fear and yet, excitement spread across her shaking form. Yet, once more, Lex allowed the situation to continue.. Damn him.

"Don't know, read it." He smiled at Clark and poured himself a glass of scotch. Clark just looked at the smile akwardly, not knowing the meaning of any of this.. Lana hiding behind the couch, back to him, Lex glancing at him from the corner of his eye, giggles threatening to escape.. The atmosphere was almost suffocating. He turned the book over, turning to a random page of faded paper. His eyes scanned the page hungerly, reading the silky smooth letters as if they were being said, explained by their owner..

bWaiting/b

Standing inside this haven

Wishing, wanting, craving

To hold, to kiss, to possess

Possess your body, mind and spirt

Pain, agony, fear

Nothing hurts more than waiting here

Waiting for the day that you arrive

Arrive on these haunting steps, I'm deprived

Deprived of your touch, your kiss, your love

Shouting, screaming, lying

Everything points to me crying

Lying in the darkness above

Trying to find light that I've dreamed of

Dreamed of you, my truth and sanity

Beauty, innocence, love

You shine far, far above

Flying in the cloudless sky

The vibrant deep hue in July

Flying in the deep blue sky

Laughing, crying, hiding

Three words explain it all

Our friendship, love written on the wall

In the sky, etched on the moon, painted on the sun

Destiny cries, shouting for this to be done

Where do we lie, I do not know

For that, though

I stand here waiting,

Waiting for the day you come

LL

Clark takes his finger and traces over the delicately written initals, his eyes foggy with hot streaming tears. Sniffles fly out of his nose, refusing to stop their annoyance. Clark feels his heart relating to her poem, her pain and sorrow, while watching him continue in his life without her by his side. He knows one thing, there shall be no more hiding. Turning around, he took three steps forward, his hand floats down to her shaking form and gently strokes her raven hair. A small gasp is released from her throat, speechless. A lone, warm tear drips off his chin, dropping to her hand.

"Lana.."

Her body seemed to tense up at the call of her name, shivers running up and down her spine, fear of rejection, or being wrong about certian subjects of their "secrets". His hand continued to stroke her smooth, silky hair, trying to find the words to say to her. Tell her he loves her, she was his first crush, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, all these things he covered up inside of him.. Without warning, another warm tear slid down his cheek, falling onto Lana's cheek, awakening her from her deep thought and fear. She slowly, yet reluctantly, rose her head to his, eyes glazed over, lip trembling. She glanced to the door for a split second to see Lex escaping the office, leaving the two alone in peace. Drifting slowly back to the ocean-like stare, she found herself lost in his teary-eye gaze, loosing control of her restrictions. Kneeling infront of her stood her Knight in Shining Armor, concern filling his heart, love erupting from his soul. His finger brushed against her quivering lip, almost immediately calming it. Lana felt her heart leap to her throat, her stomach had millions of little butterflies zooming around, and yet he still stared into her, straight past the facade and into her deep, dark soul.

"Sorry for making you wait.." He said softly, his eyes drifting down to her lips quickly.A small smile crept onto her face, her fear dissolving, doubts dispersing.. She reached up and softly touched his smooth skin, stroking it ever so softly.

"It was worth it." Lana said breathlessly.

Both of their lips slowly, and gently collided. The years of yearning and never having, months of pretending and never saying, all blended into one intense, perfect moment. Neither could explain the feeling, they were floating. All of the weight of the world was lifted off their shoulders, the pain and suffering was wiped away almost instantly. Clark gently sucked on her bottom lip, making a small moan emit from deep in her throat. He smiled slightly while kissing and sucking her lucious lips. She slowly parted her mouth, allowing her tongue to trace over his butter-smooth lips, he never felt anything like this. Her tongue gradually finished its tracing before making contact with his. Thats when the real sparks ignited. Dancing with eachother's, she wrapped her arms around his neck even more as his hand slowly crept up her shirt, rubbing his hands across the small of her back, setting fire across each patch of skin. As they eventually parted for air, Lana sighed contently and laid her head onto his strong shoulder, a warm kiss was placed onto her forehead.

iIt's taken so long to get it right

Could it be so wrong

To maybe find someone

A miracle/i

Clark closed his eyes, for once, feeling completely full. There was no mysterious, hidden void inside him, no cold fear seaping from somewhere inside. He finally was granted his wish from which he was little.

iBut what you miss is love

In everything below and up above

And could she bring it all

A miracle/i

Lana's eyes stayed open, afraid if she closed them that she'd awaken and find this to be yet, another one of her wonderful dreams. She listened to his heart beat slow back down, breathing return to normal..

iAll you wanted was a miracle

All you needed was a miracle

A miracle

And all you wanted was a miracle

All you needed was a miracle

A miracle /i

Carefully removing herself from Clark's shoulder, she looked up into those amazing green eyes that you could get lost in. He smiled warmly at her, she smiled back, finally realizing he wasn't going to disappear if she touched him once more. His warm hands came up to her face once more, cupping them. Eyes connected, they communicated through them. Both wanted more, both needed it.. They both needed eachother. And so once more they connected, passion flowing through their veins.

Clark and Lana sat on a plaid blanket in the North field, both enjoying eachother's company. Lana's head was laid on his chest, cuddled up close. She laid inbetween his legs, playing with his shirt while looking out to the sky to her right. Clark stared up, sucking in her essense, wishing the night would never end. It had been only a few hours since the encounter inside the mansion, and since then, they've been together, not leaving another's sight.

"Clark?" Lana's angelic voice called out softly.

"Yes?" Their eyes met.

"Thank you." She replied with a wide smile. Clark seemed surprised, he smiled back at her.

"For what?" Lana grinned,

"For being here with me and being you, of course." He flashed her his 100 Watt smile.

"I love you." Her eyes darted back up at his, his feelings for her overflowing, showing to the whole world. Her eyes began to tear once more, as she kissed him on the lips, and hugging him tight, going back to her original state on his chest.

"I love you, too" She said into his chest before closing her eyes, finally feeling at rest.

(note: guys i've been busy at softball so i havent gotten a chance to continue writing this. Sorry, ill try and finish it eventually)


End file.
